Yatarella- A K Fairytale Fic
by Kasamatsu-senpai
Summary: AU Romance, crack, madness, action and drama jam-packed into a so-called Cinderella-story-with-a-twist. Yata x Fushimi
1. Pretty in Pink

**Title:** Yatarella – A K Fairytale Fic  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** K/ K Project  
**Pairing:** Yata Misaki and Saruhiko Fushimi (and lots of other pairings lol)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from K. I only own the plot!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** This fanfic is **SHONEN-AI.** You guys can read _that_, right? And this is **AU (Alternate Universe)** and it's not related in any way to the _real_ K. I made this up just for fun. Setting's nighttime at _Shizume_ Kingdom lol Enjoy the madness, guys! Oh, there's also cussing so watch out!

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Pretty in Pink_**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far, _far _away lived a nineteen year old named Yata Misaki who lived with his stepfamily but wasn't really having the time of his life with them, since he was treated _more_ as a housekeeper rather than an actual family member…

Yata muttered things to himself as angrily swept the floor of their house because he didn't really like chores but unfortunately he _had_ no choice because he was too intimidated by his stepfather, Suoh Mikoto.

"_Hey, Chihuahua_," his blond stepbrother, Eric Sutr called out to him in _English_.

"Why the hell do you always have to talk to me in English, man?!" Yata snapped almost immediately. Whenever Eric's friends came by to the house for friendly visits, Eric would _always_ talk to them in typical Japanese but he's especially very friendly with a particular somebody named Kosuke Fujishima. Yata always teased the blond about that guy but was unaffected. But what Yata didn't know was that deep inside, Eric was all happy and giddy and stuff but of course it didn't show in his ever so stoic face. "You can just speak _normally_ for God's sake!"

Eric just looked at him, deadpan. He then dug his arms into the pockets of his pants. "_Mikoto-san, Anna-san and me will be going to Shizume Kingdom's grand ball. You stay here and watch the house for us,"_ he said, ignoring Yata's recent rant.

Yata cursed under his breath, getting more pissed off with Eric's _English_ biz. Instead of lashing out, he analyzed his stepbrother's sentence carefully. The blond _definitely _mentioned Mikoto, Anna and himself. He also heard the word _Shizume, _which was apparently the name of their kingdom. He tried hard to understand all of the other words but failed miserably. He was going to have to ask his best bud who lived next door, Rikio Kamamoto for a good translation, if he would ever remember what Eric said anyway.

Then Eric just left him without another word, an _English_ word to be exact. Yata rolled his eyes and continued sweeping. He sighed and hoped deep inside someone would come and save him from this life of his someday. Someone, somebody… _anybody_ would do.

"Yata," a familiar voice called. Yata immediately turned around to meet eyes with none other than his stepfather.

"Y-Yeah?" he stammered. Sure, he was his stepfather but why would he always feel so nervous around the redhead? He just _hated _himself for stuttering around Mikoto. Anyway, he was flanked by Anna and Eric, looking all formal and fancy. Mikoto himself looked fancy which Yata rarely witnessed.

"We'll be going now. Take care of the house for us," Mikoto told the orange hair with his usual blank and expressionless face. Yata raised an eyebrow at him. Maybe _this_ was what Eric was telling him all along?

"Huh? Where are you guys going?" he asked, blinking twice.

"To Shizume Kingdom's grand ball, of course," Mikoto replied. Okay, _that_ cleared everything up. However, Yata wasn't really happy with his stepfather's answer. His jaw dropped in disapproval.

"Eh?! And I'm just going to stay _here_?!" Yata whined. He was a stepchild but this didn't seem fair to him at all. "But I wanna pick up chicks and—" He was cut off when his hazel eyes met Mikoto's daunting yet inexpressive amber eyes. He looked down awkwardly at his shoes and waved his hand. "Uh… never mind. Have an awesome ball or something…"

He sighed softly as he glanced at his stepfamily went off to the grand ball without _him. _

"This sucks balls, man!" Yata yelled as he kicked close the door. He folded his arms as he sat on the living room's couch, obviously pissed at his so-called stepfamily. He wanted to go somewhere where he could go off and actually be himself for a change. And you know… meet someone special. He almost choked when he thought of something _that _cheesy. He shook his head as he rose from his seat and walked to the window with a good view of someone else's house.

"Hey, dude! Are you there?!" he shouted.

"I ain't deaf, man," said a voice from the window across Yata's. "You want me to come over there, right?"

"Duh. Why would I be calling you from here then?" Yata snickered. Rikio was actually his only friend in this lonely part of _Shizume_ Kingdom. It was a good thing his friends weren't talking _rats_ or something else weirder than that.

"Fine, fine," Rikio chuckled. Yata sighed of relief as he sat back on the couch, smirking to himself. Finally, some fun. He planned on taking out his anger at Rikio because he had been holding so much pent-up mixed feelings towards his family lately. He heard knocking on the door. His face brightened as he ran the door. He opened the door and was about to punch his friend to the face as a greeting when he saw Rikio along with someone else.

Yata raised an eyebrow at the stranger and looked at him from top to bottom. He had blond hair with purple rimmed sunglasses with lavender tinted shades and wore a black tuxedo over a plain shirt and black pants. Yata was almost convinced he was normal if it weren't for his very out-of-place _wings_ behind his back and the wand he was holding.

"Hey, Yata-chan. I know you've been down lately coz of family problems and all so… I'd like you to meet Izumo Kusanagi, your very own fairy godfather!" Rikio introduced the stranger to Yata. "Now don't ask me where and when I met him coz…" Yata then muffled his hand over his mouth and resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

Rikio and Izumo raised eyebrows at him. Then they both looked at each other and grinned.

"Say, Yata-chan… you want to go to the grand ball too, right?" Izumo asked, smirking as he played with his wand. "So that… you could pick up _chicks_?"

Yata's eyes immediately flared at Izumo. "Who the hell told _you_ that?"

"A little bird told me," Izumo chuckled sarcastically. "Or maybe I could just read your mind because I'm really _actually_ a fairy godfather."

Yata folded his arms, still unconvinced. "Oh yeah? What if I actually wanted to go there? Will you… oh, I don't know? Turn me into a fancy prince or something?" The tone of Yata's voice sounded as if he was declaring Izumo a challenge. And of course, the fairy godfather didn't have a problem with that at all.

"Okay then, since you want to go to the ball so bad to get yourself some pretty ladies and to show yourself off to your family…" Izumo whistled as he waved his wand around and muttered something under his breath. "Voila!"

Right before everyone's eyes, a spark came out of Izumo's wand and it directly went to Yata. Yata still laughed out loud to himself because he thought that this charade was the best and most realistic yet. Yata was still laughing as he coughed at the colorful smoke around him. Maybe Izumo was aiming to be a comedian or something because that was just freakin' hilarious.

When the smoke cleared, Rikio's eyes widened and Izumo smirked as he folded his arms proudly. A second later, Rikio couldn't help but laugh his heart out. Yata raised an eyebrow at his bud.

"The hell are you laughing at?" he asked, placing a hand on his hip. He felt his clothes suddenly softer but ignored it.

Rikio wiped off tears from his eyes as he pointed at Yata. "_You_!"

"Me? Why— What the?!" Yata's eyes widened in utter shock as he looked down at his own clothes. They weren't his usual clothes anymore and was instead a _freakin' long pink gown _with lots of girly ruffles and ribbons and other girly stuff_._ Hell, he even wore gasped as he immediately touched his chest but thanked the heavens it was still flat. After that, he gripped tight on his clothes and tried to rip it off to no avail. He touched his head and thankfully he still wore his beanie… but instead of black… it was _pink_ with cute little ribbons as well which perfectly matched his dress. Someone was begging for a knuckle sandwich. "Are you asking for a death wish, _punk?!_"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot _you_ wanted to be a prince to pick up chicks in the grand ball… Oops. My bad," Izumo chuckled sarcastically.

"Why you—" Yata was launched himself and was about to land a punch on the godfather when Izumo waved his wand again and smiled.

"See you!" were Izumo's last words as the nineteen year old guy in a pink dress was magically transported somewhere Yata least expected.

Yata rubbed his eyes and thought he was just seeing things. He rubbed them again just to make sure. The lights, the chandeliers, the exaggerated and fancy decorations… Yep, he was in _Shizume_ Castle alright.

"Oh _shit_," he muttered to himself.

It seemed that Yata Misaki who was pretty in _pink_ was transported in _Shizume_ Castle in the kingdom's grand ball. He almost hyperventilated in embarrassment as he quickly looked for the exit. When he was about to make a run for it, three familiar faces caught his eye. He almost forgot his stepfamily was in the ball as well. Boy, was this _his _lucky night…

"_Goddamn_ it…" He turned his back from them and walked away, hoping he would never be spotted. He swore if he ever saw that godfather's face again, he'd definitely go all out. He whistled nervously as he passed through ladies and fellow gentlemen. He wondered why they haven't noticed his odd look yet but that wasn't important. He needed to escape and _that's that._ He was thinking of jumping out a window in some vacant room inside the castle's premises.

Then suddenly, all the lights went out. He raised an eyebrow but he still made his way through the crowd. He should be having the time of his life tonight if weren't for his stupid _pink_ gown. He heard people whispering about the prince. Ladies whispered that they'd hope to be the prince's first dance. Yata rolled his eyes and just wanted to throw up at such cheesy stuff.

"Ladies and gentlemen… please welcome our very own Prince Saruhiko Fushimi!"

"Saru_what_?" Yata said to himself as he stopped to look at the so-called royalty. The room's only light then shone upon him, the Prince of _Shizume_ Kingdom. People applauded for his debut.

For a prince, Saruhiko Fushimi still wore glasses. He had dark blue hair which matched his white shirt tucked in a blue overcoat. A sword can be seen attached to his left hip. _Very_ formal and _very_ prince-ish but Yata didn't care at all. He just wanted to get the _hell_ out of the place.

Fushimi looked around and was very pleased with the crowd which was full of so many pretty and beautiful women. Sadly, none of them actually caught his eye yet. His eyes widened as he spotted a lady in a glamorous pink gown walking around. He chuckled to himself and wondered why the lady was up and around. Maybe she was actually trying to get his attention? She should consider herself lucky because it _worked._

"_Hm… Suddenly my mind's all about her…_" he thought to himself as he felt his heart pounding like a bass drum. "_Don't tell me…" _He smirked to himself as he rubbed his chin. He now knew who to dance with tonight.

Beside him were his two royal guards, Seri Awashima and Munakata Reisi. This was a first in a while they saw the Prince _that _amused.

"Your Highness?" Seri called the Prince, tilting her head.

The Prince ignored her as he slowly walked down the stairs on his own, smiling ever so charmingly. Ladies swooned over his perfect visage. Yata sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, still looking for an exit. Typical woman behavior. It always made him nauseous.

His peripheral vision saw the spotlight was getting nearer and nearer. Yata wondered who the lucky gal was. He smiled widely as he finally found the perfect exit in the furthermost corner of the room. No people plus big window equals good escape route. He quickly ran to it as he thought to himself, "_Finally… freedom!"_

Yata could already smell sweet freedom. He opened the window and grinned to himself in victory. He was about to step on the ledge when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Ah, _shit_," he cursed under his breath. His heart literally stopped that moment. He didn't dare turn his head around as cold sweat dropped from his forehead. Was it Eric… Anna… Mikoto or Rikio? He gulped and took a deep breath as he peered over his shoulder. The creeper's face wasn't all that clear because it was dark and all. "What do you think you're doing, cree-cree—" He was too nervous to finish his sentence when the most unbelievable thing happened.

"My lady," Prince Saruhiko greeted with a warm smile across his face.

Bad: the spotlight was on them. Worse: people looked at them and _him_ in a pink dress. Worst: _them_ as in him _and_ Prince Saruhiko Fushimi.

* * *

**A/N:** First chapter of YataShimi Fairytale AU finished! Bwahahaha! This is random, I know. But thank the lovely **Shieru-chan**! She infused my brain with lovely ideas. I dedicate the story to you, my _dear_ Totsuka! So anyway, how was it for you readers? Hope you enjoyed this crack fic. And this, I swear… more madness and laughter ensues in the next chapter!


	2. Countdown to Midnight

**Title:** Yatarella – A K Fairytale Fic  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** K/ K Project  
**Pairing:** Yata Misaki and Saruhiko Fushimi (and _two_ other pairings, guess who they are!)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from K. lol I also don't own Cinderella. I only own the plot!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** An **AU (alternate universe) shonen-ai fic. **There's also cussing so be careful!

* * *

_**Setting:**_ Nighttime at Shizume Kingdom

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_**Countdown to Midnight**_

* * *

"Lady, my_ ass!_" Yata screamed as he elbowed the Prince's abdomen without a second thought. He moaned in pain and knelt down in tears before the so-called "lady" in the lovely pink gown. Even Prince Saruhiko wasn't saved from Yata's short fuse.

Everyone heard his outrageous and unacceptable outburst and they gasped in shock as whispers started spreading around the very room like a virus. _And it was about to become a worldwide epidemic_. It took one minute for Yata to realize the biggest mistake he might have done in his life so far. His eyes widened in utter fear as he stepped onto the ledge and jumped out of the window, not daring to look back. Seri and Munakata immediately came to the Prince's aid but was too late to catch the very rude "lady".

Munakata threw Prince Saruhiko's arm over his shoulder and helped him get on his feet. "Are you okay, your Majesty?" he asked, his eyes full of worry.

Prince Saruhiko rubbed his hurting abdomen and coughed. But he gave his royal knight a thumbs up with a weak smile. "I-I'm fine. No need to worry, Munakata."

"But she sure did do a good number on you, sire," Munakata commented, smiling. Prince Saruhiko chuckled and punched the royal knight's arm lightly. Seri couldn't help but chuckle but she immediately stopped and ordered the guards to search for the "lady" in pink for questioning. The Prince shoved Munakata away gently and approached his other royal knight.

"I… I want to join the search party," Prince Saruhiko said.

Seri's eyes widened in surprise then patted the Prince's shoulder, sighing. "Your Highness, that isn't necessary. What if she… _harms_ you again?" She had to be double sure about the Prince's rash decision. He was _their_ responsibility, after all.

The Prince actually chuckled then smirked. He must be some kind of masochist towards her. "I'm sure she was just nervous… Besides, I _really_ want to find her…"

Seri had never seen Prince Saruhiko _this_ motivated. She frowned in disappointment but quickly wiped it off of her face and nodded. She already knew the Prince was head over heels for "her" and there was no stopping him.

Prince Saruhiko blinked as he noticed and picked up a glass shoe below the window. It was pink. The same color's as…

* * *

And meanwhile, the _Homura_ family were drinking a glass of punch, standing side by side while the rumors flew around the room. The ladies near them were whispering too loud so they also knew what was going on as well. But judging from their facial expressions, they didn't care about it as much.

"I swear that voice sounded familiar," Eric said, sipping his drink. Anna timidly nodded in agreement.

"You think?" Mikoto said as he placed his hand on his left hip. He then gave the empty glass to the blond before walking away.

Eric raised an eyebrow at his father and crossed his arms against his chest. "I wonder where he's going at a time like this…"

"Did you see how he looked at that royal knight earlier?" Anna said, watching her father fade away in her line of sight. "It's been a while since I saw him smirk like that."

Eric rubbed his chin. "Now that you mention it…" He remembered Mikoto smirked the moment the spotlight shone on the Prince. But the question in his mind now was, "_Who was the one that caught his eye?" _Of course, the lady was the first option. She sure had charismatic and strict aura. She was definitely one of theladies worth looking at. And the other knight… well, first off, he was a man so there was no way. But then…

_Nothing's impossible, right?_

"Eric," a familiar voice called over to the blond. Eric's eyes glanced over an orange haired man his age in a fancy black tuxedo.

"Ah, Fujishima," Eric said. "So you attended too, huh?"

Fujishima Kosuke nodded. He then looked down at Anna who looked back at him. "Is she your little sister?" he asked just to make sure.

"Yes," Eric replied with a nod. "Her name is Anna Kushina." Anna bowed respectfully before Fujishima quietly and Fujishima did the same.

Fujishima raised an eyebrow when he noticed Eric's eyes flying all over the room. He was obviously looking for something or someone. "Who are you looking for?"

Eric's eyes widened and looked away. "Your date, of course. Where is she?" he asked with a _hint_ of bitterness in it. Fujishima blinked. So this was what Eric was all fussed about?

"I don't have a date," Fujishima replied without any second thought with his stoic face.

"Then you at least had a dance with some fair lady, right?" Eric asked.

"Are you jealous?"

Eric's eyes widened and his face flushed in sheer embarrassment. It wasn't Fujishima who said it. It was someone far, _far_ worse. Anna was holding up her favorite red marble at him. And she had some sort of ability to delve into one's mind. The point was, everything she'd always say was _always right. _But it was a good thing the family were the only ones who knew about it.

But she sure unraveled her ability again at such a wrong time.

Eric bit his lip as he grabbed Anna's arm and walked towards the balcony. "Excuse us!"

Fujishima blinked as he let the blond and his little sister pass by him. What was _that_ all about?

* * *

Outside the castle premises was Munakata on patrol. His eyes were furrowed, obviously annoyed. How could such a lady do such an act, to the Prince of all people? He found it unforgivable. He cared deeply for the Prince ever since he was assigned to the position. What confused him was Prince Saruhiko's childish persistence towards that woman. What did he see in her anyway? He rolled his eyes and sighed as continued walking around the perimeter by himself, which was a bad idea in so many ways.

He felt an unwelcoming presence following him so he stopped and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"What business do you have with me… sir?" Munakata asked.

"Is it so bad to say hi?"

A redhead stepped out of the shadows and into the limelight. His name was Mikoto Suoh. And he smirked the way Eric talked about earlier.

* * *

And on the other hand, Yata Misaki was running for his life back to his house. He saw people looking at him as he dashed through the streets. Not only was he humiliated back in the castle because of that stupid Prince, he had to be humiliated in the public too. Just how much of a sadist was that fairy godfather? It just infuriated Yata to the max.

All he wanted was to have fun in that party. Why did all of this have to happen to him anyway? It was all just fucking _unfair_.

He came back to the _Homura _residence panting, totally worn out and exhausted. He caught sight of Rikio and Izumo playing cards at his house's _own_ living room. Yata slammed the door shut, startling his two unwanted guests.

"It's so heartwarming to see my two_ fucking _lovely guests sitting around and enjoying the high life…" Yata said, grinning as if he was about to lose it.

"Uh… Yata-chan! How was the ball? Did you meet new friends?"Rikio asked, chuckling nervously.

"Oh yeah. I sure did. It was _dandy_. I even met the fucking Prince!" Yata shouted at the top of his lungs, grinning maniacally. "And did you know? He grabbed my arm and had that creepy look on his face. And you know what's the _best_ part? I elbowed him in front of tons of people! Now how awesome was that?! Bet you bastards couldn't pull that off, right?"

"And how did that happen?" Izumo asked. "Don't tell me he…"

"Bingo! He wanted to dance with me! _Me_! Since when did a Prince become _that_ senile to dance with a guy dressed in girl's clothes?!" Yata complained with all his heart. "Ugh, maybe they're searching for me right now! I might go to prison for life for assaulting the Prince!"

"Cool story bro," Rikio said as he chuckled nervously. He felt a little sorry for Yata but he never became _this_ entertained since forever. He just wouldn't simply let this slide. "But…"

"What now?! Are you planning to ruin my life even more, you son of a—"

"Your other shoe… is missing," Rikio said as he pointed Yata's bare foot.

Yata's eyes widened as he looked down on his feet in panic. "Ah, shit. You're right! I need to… No. I don't ever wanna go back there."

"I suggest you better go or else it will be… very troublesome," Izumo said, whistling. Yata narrowed his eyes at the blond. He already sensed bad news just from the tone of his voice and his facial expression.

Yata scratched the back of his head in frustration. "Why?" he asked, even though he hugely regretted asking it.

"Coz if you don't get back the shoe by midnight, you'll instantly fall in love to the person holding it," Izumo replied, looking away innocently.

"Seriously?!" Yata and Rikio shouted in unision. Izumo nodded. Yata immediately snapped his head up at the wall clock. It was an hour before midnight. And it took him almost thirty minutes to run like hell from the castle. But Yata didn't give a damn about reality… since he was with a freakin' fairy godmother and that pretty much disturbed the balance between fantasy_ and_ reality. He then approached Izumo and forcefully grabbed his collar, pulling him closer. "Then I won't be willing to take the risk! I ain't falling in love with anybody! I demand you change me back to normal now!"

Izumo muffled his hand over his mouth and stifled laughter. Obviously, Izumo found something funny Yata and Rikio didn't know about. Yata raised an eyebrow and flashed a death glare at the blond. The fairy godfather rolled his eyes and waved his hands. "Okay, fine. Your wish is my command, _master._"

With the wave of his magic wand, Yata did change back to his normal self with his normal clothes.

"Oh, how I missed you, my awesome self," he said as he swooned over himself which disgusted Rikio.

"Narcissist, much?" Rikio said, grimacing.

"Tell me something I _don't _know. Now…" He pointed his finger accusingly at the fairy godmother. "Gimme the best baseball bat you got. _You're_ the one who got me all mixed up in this, after all and you need to make it up for it."

Yata did make a point so there was no choice for the fairy godfather. With the wave of his magic wand, _poof!_ A high-quality durable silver baseball bat in Yata's hands.

"Very good. Now…" He ran to his bedroom and shuffled through things in his chest that contained his valuable stuff. He smirked to himself as he took out a skateboard.

"Uh, what do you need a skateboard and baseball bat for, bro?" Rikio asked. He wondered why Yata asked for such things when he could ask useful and legit things instead. But obviously, he was up to no good again for sure.

"Transporation… and _ass-kicking_!" Yata replied, smirking as he walked to the door, kicking it open. He stepped on the skateboard's deck the moment its wheels hit the pavement. He propelled himself faster and faster until he felt the harsh wind kicking his face. _And off he went back to Shizume Castle._

And as he left, Izumo suppressed his laughter once again, which made Rikio tilt his head and raise an eyebrow.

"You're hiding something," Rikio said directly.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough," Izumo chuckled. Rikio didn't know how much Izumo was delighted with _all _this.

With the help of his skateboard, it took him more or less five minutes. Yata _loved_ skateboarding, after all. Whenever he was alone, he'd always use the skateboard given by Mikoto. He treasured it very deeply. He knew how to ride it as much as he knew how to walk. Before he knew it, he looked up at _Shizume _Kingdom's heart and soul, or more commonly known as _Shizume_ Castle. He chuckled to himself as he picked up his skateboard, walking over to a couple of guards guarding the entrance.

"Yoohoo!" Yata called over.

"Huh?" A guard responded, turning around to face Yata.

"What do you need, civilian?" another guard said.

"I was wondering if you've guys seen… a glass pink shoe around here," Yata replied, smirking.

The guards somehow found Yata's aura intimidating and one of them caught Yata holding an arsenal which was his baseball bat. And possession of such weapons were forbidden in the kingdom.

"Hey, you're holding a weapon."

"Drop it down immediately."

Yata remained indifferent. But he didn't like wasting time with these people. He needed to make haste and get the shoe before it was too late. "Not unless if you answer my question first."

"Now why should we tell you something as _confidential _as that?!" exclaimed a guard, already holding the handle of his sword. The other guard nodded in agreement as the glared threateningly at the orange haired civilian.

"Good question, gentlemen." Yata gripped his baseball bat tightly, smirking nefariously.

_Smack! Whack! Kick!_

"Aren't you gonna answer my question _now_, loser?" Yata asked, looking down upon a guard who he apparently just beaten to a pulp. He planted his feet on the guard's face, and the agonizing pain made him eventually spill out information.

"I-It's with Prince Saruhiko! He joined the search party for the lady in pink."

"You should've said so in the first place," Yata chuckled, placing his bat over his shoulder. He then ran off inside the castle premises, leaving the two beat-up guards. He tried his best to be quick and slick. He didn't want to trigger the alarm now, did he? He peeped inside the ballroom through the windows and saw people were still enjoying the party. He sighed to himself as he scratched the back of his head.

"I should be having a blast there right now. But _no,"_ Yata groaned to himself, walking past the windows. The moonlight served as his guide throughout his search. He never knew the castle garden was _this_ huge. Knowing that, the Prince could be anywhere!

The castle garden's end point was a steep edge since the whole structure was built by a cliff. Yata could view the vast sea and the moon illuminating the sky and even felt the breeze coming from the open gate which lead to it.

"?" His eyes seemed to have spotted a silhouette behind a tree which inconveniently covered its visage and other physical features. But when it stepped out of the tree and the moonlight shone, it revealed none other than Prince Saruhiko.

For a moment, Yata almost found Saruhiko… _majestic and graceful_. But the thoughts faded away right after that because he had a mission to do. _Get the shoe to not fall in love. _He considered himself lucky because the Prince wasn't with his royal knights. Maybe this wasn't such a bad night, after all?

Yata waited for the right time and distance to ambush the Prince. He didn't have any intention to harm him but if force was needed, so be it. The Prince had his back turned from Yata so the nineteen year old used it as an advantage to walk stealthily towards him.

"I finally found you, you bastard," Yata greeted the Prince informally with that cocky voice of his as pointed his baseball bat at the Prince. The dark blue haired royalty then stopped walking and stayed silent. "Now… give me the shoe if you value your life… _Prince Saruhiko." _This fueled adrenaline inside Yata. He didn't know threatening the Prince was _this_ nerve-wrecking and exciting.

And for the first time, the Prince laughed rather maniacally. "You think… I'd give away my most prized possession _that_ easily?"

Yata's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in disgust. "Ugh, just… no, dude. That's disgusting."

"If you want it so bad, then you have to fight me for it!" Prince Saruhiko declared, smirking to himself in delight. "Fushimi, _sword out._" A spark came out from the handle as he then drew out his sword from its scabbard.

"Bring it on!" Yata exclaimed as he swung his baseball bat without warning. "Take this!"

Both weapons clashed and the two men met eyes. Saruhiko grinned while Yata was having trouble keeping up with the Prince's blade. His weapon was only a baseball bat, after all. The Prince just had enough of this and was about to slice the unknown renegade's useless arsenal when he noticed a familiar gleam in the other's eyes. He knew whose eyes were those on any given day.

"_My lady…?"_

* * *

**A/N:** Gah. Took me days to finish this one. I faced my worst enemy: the writer's block. At least I got to finally finish it, right? Thank goodness. LOL so the story gets crazier from here. I mean, it's just K with a fair mix of Cinderella (is this even Cinderella LOL). I can't resist it. I'm just so true to the characters. I don't know how to write OOC characters which is obviously a good thing. So yeah. I assure you people that in the next chapter, romance will be flying all around and still, more madness too.

And a super duper lovey dovey thanks to **Shieru-chan** for the very beautiful and perfect image of Yata-chan and Fushimi. I love you sooo much, Totsuka. LOLOLOL

So anyway, care to guess who the other pairings are? Pretty easy to find out, eh? And my usual question, how was this chapter for you guys? LOLOLOL


	3. Pre-Midnight Conflicts

**Title:** Yatarella – A K Fairytale Fic  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** K/ K Project  
**Pairing:** Yata Misaki and Saruhiko Fushimi (and two other pairings)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from K. lol I also don't own Cinderella. I only own the plot!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** An **AU (alternate universe) shonen-ai fic. **There's also cussing so be careful!

* * *

_**Setting:**_ Nighttime at Shizume Kingdom

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_**Pre-Midnight Conflicts**_

* * *

"_Huh? Did he just say something?"_ Yata thought to himself, raising an eyebrow at the dark blue haired royalty before him. Saruhiko's blue eyes appeared to be staring deeply into his hazel ones. The sadistic look he just had seemed like a lifetime ago. "_Why's he giving me that weird look?"_

Then out of the blue, the Prince put down his saber, his gaze still focused on Yata. The orange hair averted his eyes from the other, feeling uncomfortable and awkward all of a sudden. He didn't really like being stared at, especially by his potential-but-most-likely-would-never-happen-because-Yata-was-persistent-like-that love interest if he didn't give back his glass pink shoe within half an hour or so.

Yata didn't want to give Saruhiko the honor of looking through his soul. "What the hell are you—H-Hey!" His eyes widened when the Prince abruptly grabbed his wrist so firmly it forced him to let go of his baseball bat. Yata cursed under his breath. How could he let the creeper go over his head like that? And for the first time in his nineteen years of existence in this world… he panicked. Cold sweat dropped from his forehead. His hands trembled faintly. He felt desperate. _Desperate for that very shoe_. Prince Saruhiko, on the other hand, continued staring for what felt like an eternity.

"_If I don't get the shoe in time… I'll…"_ The royalty stepped closer, invading Yata's personal space. "_I'll…"_ His hand still tightly clutched Yata's wrist, insensitive of the orange hair's pain. "Let go of me, bastard!" Yata roared, struggling to break free of the Prince's forceful grasp. Saruhiko didn't pay attention and instead stepped in even closer. Yata's eyes widened when he looked back at the other. The Prince looked like he was about to go a killing spree with that peculiar facial expression of his whereas the orange hair's heart pounded in dread. "_What's he gonna do now?!"_ he thought anxiously. "_Don't tell me he's gonna drag me to the guards?!"_ He struggled even more. He simply just wanted to take the shoe back.

"_I don't want—" _Yata thought just as Prince Saruhiko unexpectedly leaned over and wrapped his arms around him. "—_To fall in love…"_

"!" _Th-thump _went Yata's heart.

"I finally found you, _my lady,"_ Saruhiko whispered ever so softly, hugging Yata tighter.

"_What?! How did he-?!" _Yata felt blood rush up to his head. He had never felt this way ever before in his life. His brain apparently had shut down for a moment because of it before it instantly turned back on. His screws were far from loose. He shoved the Prince away, his hazel eyes flaring. "Are you _fucking _kidding me?!" he snapped, infuriated. "You blind or something?! Is that why you wear glasses?! I'm a _guy,_ for God's sake! I ain't got boobs! Why the hell would you—"

Saruhiko remained stoic as Yata ranted. The orange hair's over-the-top loud voice rang in his ears. _It was more than enough_. He rolled his eyes as he smirked and cupped the other's chin, to _finally_ shut him up. Yata involuntarily obeyed and gulped. The Prince's smirk grew wider.

"I can tell whose eyes are those any day."

Yata wasn't going to give up without a fight. He wasn't going to let the Prince have his way. "But there are a lot of other people in the whole freakin' world with eyes like mine! Did someone forget to plant you some common sense or something?!"

"Your manner of speech is similar to hers."

Yata scoffed smugly. "So you think you know her enough already? Have you taken a good look at yourself in the mirror lately, son? Coz all I see in front of me is some _obsessed hopeless romantic stalker prince_. What kind of prince are you anyway, huh?"

Some of the words may have stabbed Saruhiko as his bangs shadowed his visage. Yata snickered. It was a marvelous sight to see, really. He then picked up his baseball bat from the grassy ground and pointed it again at the Prince, smirking proudly. "Now that it's all been cleared up, kindly give me the shoe once more, _Prince Saruhiko_. I won't say it a second time. Prince or no prince, I _will_ be forced to take it from you."

"Why?"

Yata blinked. "Huh?" The answer couldn't be more obvious, _he didn't want to fall in love with someone like him._ But he couldn't really say it, right?

"Why do you want to take what's left of her, huh?"

"Eh?" Yata fidgeted. He didn't know if he was disgusted or guilty because of that statement. Because the Prince was obviously talking about him as the lady in pink.

Saruhiko looked over at the vast sea before them, the breeze sweeping across their skin as he smiled. But anyone could tell it was a perfect fake smile. "I know in my heart she'll never be coming back so this is the only memorabilia left of her… And you want it to take it away from me?!"

Yata was a bit taken aback. The Prince sure had his mood swings. But why did he feel guilty about it? He shook the feeling aside. He wouldn't dare swallow his pride for just some creepy prince's feelings. "I don't fucking care! You don't know how much I _need _that stupid shoe right now!"

Yata cleared his throat and braced himself for what the Prince was about to blurt out next. But instead, he took out the shoe and handed it to the orange hair, his head turned away from him. "Fine. Take it, you _heartless_ asshole," he said bitterly.

"I_ will_, creep," Yata growled as he snatched the shoe away. He sighed in relief and felt like he wanted to jump for joy. He then turned around. He couldn't wait to boast his achievement to Rikio and that damn Izumo.

But before he could start walking away, Saruhiko called out, "Hey."

Yata looked over his shoulder. What did that Prince want _now_? "'Sup?"

"Do me a favor will you?" Saruhiko sighed.

"Lay it on me." It wasn't like Yata had any much of a choice, did he?

"If you happen to see her again…" Saruhiko said, smiling sadly again. "Tell her… _I love her._" Yata's eyes widened as he felt his heart skip a beat. _That wasn't good._ "Even though I might get married someday, let her know that my heart will _forever_ be hers."

Little did Yata knew his cheeks reddened. Words were powerful. And it left a great impact in that heart of his. "Ah…" He looked away and nodded, frowning a bit. "Sure. No prob, dude." His heart raced so fast he couldn't help but clutch his chest.

"Thank you…" Saruhiko said, smiling. This time, it was a sincere and normal smile. No more, no less.

Yata immediately looked away, his heart racing even faster. He pounded it to stop but it still sped up nonetheless. He then walked away, hoping to never see the Prince's face again.

* * *

"Oh, is that it?" Munakata said, raising an eyebrow. "Then…" He turned around to face Mikoto. "Hello. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, sir." How he wanted to roll his eyes.

"I do have a name, you know," Mikoto chuckled. Munakata didn't find any of this amusing at all. In fact, he was on duty; a mad woman was on the loose, Prince Saruhiko was in madly in love _and_ he just couldn't accept it. They have been together ever since and yet Saruhiko had to fall in love with some random stranger who just happened to elbow him for a first good impression.

"I didn't ask for it." Munakata immediately felt it was like _hate_ at first sight. Flirting was the last thing he wanted that moment.

"Such a stuck-up bastard… I like you already," Mikoto said, smirking.

Munakata sighed. It was time to end this little game of his. "Sir, I advise you to stay out of my way or you'll face dire consequences. You're interfering with my duty."

Mikoto didn't look threatened at all. In fact, he looked even more amused. "Oh, don't tell me… you're going to lock me up in some dungeon? I wouldn't mind. As long as you're there _alone_ with _me."_

Munakata's forbearance was crumbling at a very fast rate. Just what the redhead intended. "Are you testing my patience?"

"What if I am?" Mikoto chuckled teasingly.

Munakata's eye twitched. He just had enough of this. "I'll charge an offense of sexual harassment against you."

"Hmph. You're all about law and order," Mikoto started. Munakata raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "Don't you think about yourself for once?" Munakata's eyes widened this time. Mikoto said something that actually made sense for once. "I mean, being that weirdo Prince's _dog_ isn't much of a life—"

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" Munakata snapped. Out of the three things he hated most in the world, Mikoto had already managed two: utter annoyance and badmouthing the Prince.

"Oh? Why?" Mikoto asked, his smirk wiped off from his face. Munakata thought his head was going to explode. The more his conversation with this random stranger went on, the more he was enraged.

"It is a privilege to be serving under the Prince. It is the highest kind of honor," the raven hair defended. "And what are you talking about? Being his royal knight is all I've ever wanted."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow as he lit up a cigarette. "Hm? Sounds to me you're just in it for the Prince."

Munakata's eyes widened. They've just been talking for a few minutes and the redhead already knew pretty much half of his life. What was with him? Why was he talking like this to him, of all people? There were plenty of other people in the ball. _And he was supposed to be doing his duty at up until the very moment._

"Oh, am I right?" Mikoto smirked.

Munakata averted his eyes from Mikoto's amber ones. "I don't have _such _intention."

The redhead stepped closer and slammed the wall behind Munakata, the space between them narrowing. "Then… what about me?" he asked. No hints of humor were picked up from the tone of his voice.

"Huh?" Munakata raised an eyebrow. There were many ways to interpret what Mikoto said. What did he mean? Was he asking his opinion or impressions of him? That was most likely. "I think you're arrogant, cocky—"

"No, dumbass. I mean, choose _me,_" Mikoto bluntly stated. "You've no hope with the Prince, after all."

Munakata looked away and shoved Mikoto's arm away. How could someone as unfamiliar and annoying as him know what he was thinking? "I told you, it's not like that _at all."_

The redhead broke the tension between them as he smirked playfully again. There was something about that smirk that ticked the raven hair off.

"Hmph. Uh-huh. Sure," Mikoto said in sing-song.

Munakata sighed. He was the most annoying bastard he'd met in his life hands down. "If you're done making a mockery of me, I'll be taking my leave now." He then turned around, his mind focused back on his duty.

"Oh no, you don't." Munakata's arm was free and loose and Mikoto grabbed it. Munakata immediately tried breaking free of the redhead's grasp.

"Let go!" he exclaimed, glaring. _When will he ever stop?_

"…I won't."

"I said let—" Mikoto ignored the other and suddenly pushed the raven haired knight to the wall. Munakata winced. The distance between them grew even closer. Mikoto's amber eyes bore deeply into Munakata's, sending chills down his spine.

"I meant what I said," he said. "I really _do_ like you and I _will_ make you mine…"

The words utterly froze the knight. How come he was so sincere now when earlier he was just some punk waiting for his ass to get kicked? He really didn't understand these things at all. He couldn't resist. He couldn't shove the redhead away, even when he leaned in closer and closer. Munakata unconsciously closed his eyes and felt the other's breath against his skin. He reeked of cigarettes, a smell he loathed but it somehow enamored him. His mind was screaming to snap back to his senses to no avail. Mikoto had him completely captivated…

"Munakata-sama!"

Munakata's eyes widened as he pushed the redhead away. He turned to his fellow knight who panted heavily.

"What is it?" Munakata asked, fixing his glasses.

"Prince Saruhiko canceled the search party. He gave the shoe to some unknown civilian, sir," the knight reported, glancing at Mikoto. "We assume it was an act of theft. The mentioned civilian beat up the guards in the entrance."

"Is the Prince okay?" Munakata asked. _The Prince was his first priority._

"Y-Yes, sir. But… it seemed he gave the shoe voluntarily. But I'm not really sure because he looked… rather depressed."

"…" Munakata thought that the Prince may have met the lady in pink again. Knowing him, he wouldn't give the shoe without a fight. "Where is Prince Saruhiko? I'll try talking to him myself."

"I-In his quarters, sir."

"Understood."

Mikoto just looked at both of them, deadpan. He wasn't the type to talk if blasé people were around him. Then Munakata walked off to meet the Prince, ignoring the redhead's presence.

"Don't think it's over between us," Mikoto said, puffing out smoke. "It's just beginning, actually."

Munakata's fellow knight wondered what the redhead meant. But Munakata himself knew very well what those words of his meant. He rubbed his chin and muttered, "What was his name again?"

"Sir?" his colleague asked, tilting his head.

Munakata shook his head. "Huh? Oh, don't mind me…"

* * *

The _Homura_ siblings stayed in the balcony, enjoying the scenery before them; the pale moonlight, the gentle breeze, the sparking vast sea, the leaves dancing and swaying with the wind…

"Mikoto-san sure is taking too long," Eric told his little sister. "Well, it's not like I'm really complaining. The night's still young, after all." Anna tilted her head at him. She read his facial expression without the help of her red marble. He was pretty easy to read.

"Do you want to be with Fujishima-kun?" she asked. Her eyes wandering off somewhere.

Eric's face flushed red. "Eh? What are you talking about?" he asked, smiling nervously.

She pointed her finger at his reddened face. "It's written all over your face."

Eric shook his head and laughed. "Yeah, right. He's the last person I'd want to be with right now." But deep inside his heart, Anna was right. He didn't want to admit she was right. Falling in love with someone like Fujishima was sinful and painful. He was one of _Homura's_ underlings who served loyally under Mikoto. A questionable relationship between _servant_ and _future_ leader was majorly criticized in society. So Eric only valued their friendship. He didn't want any more complications between them. _Just be friends…_

"Is that how little you think of me?" a voice said from behind.

Eric almost jumped at the sound of Fujishima's voice. He peered over his shoulder and saw the orange hair glaring. Yes, _glaring._ Fujishima wasn't really the expressive type so it shocked Eric.

"F-Fujishima! Uh… I... About what I said… it isn't…" The blond stammered as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I've heard enough," Fujishima said as he turned and walked away without another word. He then formally greeted Mikoto who passed by him.

"E-Excuse me!" Eric said as he walked past Mikoto as well. The redhead raised an eyebrow. What was the blond up to now?

_The night is still young._

* * *

Yata kicked opened the door of his house, wearing a victory grin as he held the glass pink shoe proudly. "Guess who's back?!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Whoa, I didn't expect you to be back in the nick of time," Rikio said, grinning as he looked at the wall clock; just a few minutes before midnight.

Izumo clapped. "Good job, Yata-chan! Now you don't have to fall in love with anyone anymore!"

Yata's eyes widened. Izumo didn't know his words stabbed right through his heart again. His grin he tried so hard to put on faltered again. "Uh, yeah. Greatest thing in the world…" Izumo and Rikio blinked. He then gave the shoe and punched the fairy godfather's arm lightly as he walked up to his bedroom where he flopped himself down and sighed heavily.

Rikio tilted his head. "What's up with him?"

Izumo shrugged. But he actually knew what the situation was.

"_Not having to fall in love with anyone anymore, huh?" _Yata thought to himself, hugging a big pillow. He didn't know why but he just felt so tired all of a sudden but was still wide awake. "_Is that… really a good thing?_"

…_you heartless asshole._

"_Well, you're a fucking stalker creep."_

_Tell her… I love her…_

"_I might as well say it to the dress…"_

_Even though I might get married someday, let her know that my heart will forever be hers._

"_How the hell could you fall madly in love so fast in the first place? Love sure is a mystery." _

He raised his arm and balled his fist, staring at the dull ceiling. "_The biggest mystery of all however is… will I… ever fall in love?_"

And all of a sudden, his heart constricted. The feeling was way more painful than anything that hit him. He closed his eyes shut and rolled over to the side, moaning in pain. He actually felt like crying.

"_What the hell… is this?!"_

* * *

**A/N: **Woooo! 3rd chapter due to demand! Damn, I thought I wasn't going to make it with this chapter. I ran out of ideas but thanks to uh… random inspiration, I finally pulled it off! A pretty dramatic chapter, right? LOLOLOL I can finally rest my mind for a while! So how was _this_ chapter? I hope this was worth the read. Teehee. This is my favorite chapter hands down. And LOL K reference between Mikoto and Munakata xD Priceless.


	4. Midnight Confirmations

**Title:** Yatarella – A K Fairytale Fic  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** K/ K Project  
**Pairing:** Yata Misaki and Saruhiko Fushimi (and two other pairings)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from K. lol I also don't own Cinderella. I only own the plot!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** An **AU (alternate universe) shonen-ai fic.**There's also cussing so be careful!

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_**Midnight Confirmations**_

* * *

The room was dark, silent and lifeless. Prince Saruhiko Fushimi of the _Shizume _Kingdom sat on his king-sized bed, staring aimlessly into space. He felt like he lost a part of himself when he lost the last single piece of memorabilia his beloved lady in pink left him to some trying-hard (read: maybe) look-alike. _Who was he anyway?_ Why did he have such striking resemblance to her? A twin sibling perhaps? But helooked exactly _like_ her, except for the style of clothes. Everything about that brash stranger painfully reminded of her. He ruffled his dark blue hair frustratingly, heavily weighted with bewilderment and mixed emotions towards him. The punk already took his _most_ cherished possession and yet, he had this feeling that he wanted to see _him_, not _her _again.

He wanted to know why. He wanted to confirm it. He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to believe it. He simply loathed the very fact. He'd betray her. That was the last thing he'd want to happen. But he wanted to make double sure… _ if he was actually falling for that guy. _He couldn't kick that guy out of his mind even if he wanted to. His memory just woke up screaming of nothing but him._ Him, him, him._ Yes folks, he was in a ridiculous case of a love crisis.

The Prince didn't want to stay in his so-called crisis so he decided to find _him_ to settle things once for all. That was the _only_ reason he'd want to meet up with him again. No more, no less. He hoped to stick with his decision until the very end… _Hoped._

Once he had reached his own verdict about the whole thing, he rose from his seat and walked towards the door, only to meet up with his royal knight, Reisi Munakata. What a coincidence. He was just about to call him for a task. Convenience, much?

Saruhiko smirked as his folded arm leaned on the door frame. "Ah, Munakata. Just the person I wanted to see."

Munakata blinked. He was supposed to see a moping and depressed Prince in the room but here he was, looking like nothing even happened. He looked like himself again. Had he gotten over the whole fiasco already? Did some instance enlighten him? He never fully understood how the Prince's mind worked. It was a mystery really. "Did you need me, Your Highness?" he needed to ask just in case.

The Prince walked past his knight as he gestured him to follow. "Help me something, will you?"

Munakata raised an eyebrow but nodded and obeyed the request without hesitation. He was just a knight after all. Never question anything the Prince says, no matter how stupid or confusing it may be. "Ah, yes."

They walked down the stairs, the halls and up to the furthermost part of the castle, _Shizume_ Kingdom's archives. But it wasn't just any ordinary archive. It had data and information about each and every person populating the kingdom. Munakata already assumed he wanted payback for that unknown civilian who took his precious lady's shoe. It was expected from the Prince. Since they'd go through tons of books just to find that particular someone, maybe he'd come across… that redhead's information? Not that he actually wanted to find it. He just wanted payback of his own.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the ballroom, Fujishima passed by fellow_ Homura_ members, Shouhei Akagi and Sabourouta Bandou.

Straw-color haired Shouhei happily greeted and waved the orange hair but was ignored. It wasn't like Fujishima to snob. He raised an eyebrow as he scratched the back of his head, confused. "Huh? What's with him?"

Black haired Bandou crossed his arms against his chest. He wasn't such a curious cat unlike his _kohai._ If ignored, _ignore_ it. But no, Shouhei wasn't like that at all. They were complete opposites. "Let him be."

Right after Fujishima came Eric, running like the wind. Never had they seen the blond in such a hurry. The _senpai-kohai_ pair's heads followed Eric as he passed by them. Like Fujishima, he ignored them too. Okay, now Bandou was curious too. He raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his chin. "I smell something fishy here."

"You know what? We should follow them and see what's _really_ going on," Shouhei suggested, grinning happily. The _kohai_ was always up to mischief. A very childish fellow indeed. No wonder Bandou had to watch over him. He didn't want him to end up doing reckless stuff again.

"That's stupid," Bandou blurted. "But let's do it."

_It wasn't like they were going to do this each and every single day, right?_

While they walked together side by side, Shouhei puckered childishly and muttered, "I envy them…"

Hearing the other mumble, Bandou turned his head to him. "Huh? You said something?"

Shouhei shook his head and smiled casually. There was something different with that smile. Bandou narrowed his eyes and took a good closer look at the other's face. Yep, there was something different alright. "You're weird, you know that?"

For some reason, Bandou's comments never offended Shouhei. Not even once. Maybe the straw-color haired _Homura_ member had this immunity barrier towards Bandou. He chuckled and winked at his _senpai._ "You do know everything about me, don't you, San-chan?"

Bandou's eye twitched. "Oh, shut up." No sense of bashfulness there, to Shouhei's disappointment.

* * *

While other members were outside, Mikoto and Anna walked over to the table full of delicious catered food. The redhead handed Anna a non-alcoholic beverage while he ate some of the finger food.

"I wonder what's with those two," Mikoto said. He referred to Fujishima and Eric, suddenly running off like that. Obviously something happened, _but what_?

Anna drank little amount of the juice then replied, "Eric's jealous and Fujishima's mad." She was about to drink her beverage again when she muffled her hand over her mouth.

"Huh?" Mikoto blinked. "Did you… find it cute or funny, Anna?"

Anna quickly shook her head. Mikoto wasn't convinced as he mentally chuckled to himself. Anna's silent giggles were simply the _cutest_.

"Maybe they had some kind of lover's quarrel or something?" Mikoto said, deadpan.

Anna shrugged as she drank the juice, the fluid moving rather oddly.

* * *

Outside the ballroom, Eric stretched out his arm, desperately reaching out to Fujishima.

_You're like a dog, you know that?_

Eric kept running but Fujishima was already way ahead of him. Eric wasn't always the fastest runner. In fact, just a few more meters and he was out of the blond's line of sight for good. He needed to catch up with him so bad.

_Ever since Fujishima found you when you got lost in the market, you've been following him ever since… I think it's cute._

Eric's heart fell even lower. Words like these running in his mind kept kicking him right in the gut. He hated his mouth slipping out hurtful words like that. He only said it to convince Anna. He least expected Fujishima to actually hear the whole thing. _Regretful, he truly was. _"_You were right. You've always been right_," he thought. "_If I lose Fujishima now… I'll lose myself!"_

_I'm glad he found you, Eric._

Up until now, Eric had always been the timid and shy but he wasn't an introvert. He actually liked company, especially Fujishima's. He had always been awkward but Fujishima could always cope with him. He was a miracle in the blond's life, really. The orange hair filled the gaps in his heart to the greatest degree. He don't know what he'd do without him.

"…" He bit his lip as he took a deep breath. "Fujishima!"

Fujishima instantly stopped at the command, to Eric's surprise. He panted heavily as he finally caught up with the orange hair _Homura_ member.

"Why did you follow me? I thought I'm the last person you'd want to be with," Fujishima said, glaring slightly. His back was turned from Eric but he could already imagine the burning resentment from Fujishima. Eric clenched his fists and looked down at the ground, his face written with guilt and regret all over it.

"I didn't mean what I said," he blurted.

Fujishima turned his head, his eyes widening a bit in surprise.

"I…" Eric continued as he almost bit his tongue due to sheer nervousness. He had never talked _this_ loud ever in his life. "I don't know why, but I always want to be right by your side."

…_Like a dog…_

Fujishima stared at him, deadpan. But deep inside, he was greatly moved. Eric forced himself to pour out a lifetime worth of his pure feelings to him. He was stubbornly silent, so this was plainly the sweetest and thoughtful thing he ever did.

Eric's cheeks flushed bright red. "Um… anyway, that's all I wanted to say." He didn't want to be more self-conscious so he immediately scurried off.

Fujishima didn't bother chasing after him and just watched the blond run away. He smiled to himself and said, "Cute."

* * *

Shouhei and Bandou hid and watched in the bushes by the main entrance of the ballroom. They felt like they just watched some climax of some quality soap opera. The mood was contagious. This was a thousand times better than acting but that was because it was actual _reality._

"Whoa, did you see that, San-chan?" asked Shouhei, grinning widely at the scene they just witnessed.

"You don't need to ask me, idiot. Of course I did," Bandou said, narrowing his eyes at Fujishima. He wondered why he just stood there. Why didn't he follow Eric? If he did, then it would have spiced things up.

Shouhei smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Seeing this made me realize my _own_ true feelings."

Bandou turned his head to his companion, raising a brow_. This was new_. "Oh? Did someone catch your eye back in the ballroom?"

"Yup," Shouhei answered happily without any kind of hesitation whatsoever. Bandou became even more curious because of it. Did he like her _that_ much?

"Who is then?" the black hair asked, bored. "Anyone _could_ easily fall for your simple-mindedness." But he actually meant a lot more of other things. He just wasn't the type to say things directly out loud unlike Shouhei.

Shouhei smiled. "It can't be anyone…"

"?" Bandou blinked. He didn't really understood what the other meant but when Shouhei wrapped his arms around his waist, he pretty much figured it out. They've always been together ever since but this was the first they were _this_ close.

"It _has_ to be San-chan."

Bandou's eye twitched. "Are you out of your mind?! You must be stupider than usual!" he exclaimed, shoving his _kohai's_ face away from him.

Shouhei sobbed happily, still reaching out to Bandou. He was used to this kind of treatment from his _senpai_. Actually, he had been keeping these feelings for San-chan locked up deep inside because he was already satisfied with him and his _senpai _being friends forever but when saw how Fujishima and Eric interacted… _maybe it'd better off if he became true to himself for once._

As for Bandou, he may not look like it, but it seemed like those lucky stars he kept holding on to finally fell from the sky.

* * *

Back inside the ballroom, Masaomi Dewa noticed almost everybody in _Homura_ left the venue. He wore his signature glasses and hat and rented a fancy black tuxedo just for the occasion. He saw Mikoto and Anna and they about the only ones left. Well, at least he hoped they were. There were still a lot of other people but without _Homura_, he felt alone. Not that he actually liked solitude. He just didn't feel like it without those idiots he refer to as his buddies.

"Where's everybody gone? Is the party over already?" Dewa said to himself, a little disappointed. He expected to have loads of fun. _Homura_ had a knack to crash formal parties like this one, but not tonight it seemed.

"What are you talking about? The party's just getting started!" a slurry voice popped up from behind, following a hiccup. Dewa's eye twitched and grimaced. He knew whose voice that was any day.

"Go home," he hissed, rolling his eyes at his drunken partner-in-crime, You Chitose. They've been friends even before the days in _Homura._ Dewa thought it was a miracle that they were still together despite their opposing differences up to this very day. Chitose was a proud womanizer while Dewa preferred serious relationships. Chitose was outspoken while Dewa only talked when necessary. Maybe it was actually gravity that intertwined their fates? It was truly a mystery up to this very day.

Chitose clung onto his buddy like there was no tomorrow and nuzzled his head on the other's neck like a loving cat, to Dewa's utter disgust. He always _had_ to handle the drunk brunette back in the day so this wasn't a new thing to him at all. He didn't bother shoving Chitose away since he would still just annoying and persistently cling onto him again.

"Take me home with you then," Chitose begged, chuckling. His face was beet red, his skin was hot and sweating, his legs were wobbly and his world was spinning around him. A certified drunk person at your service.

"No way," Dewa immediately said, crossing his arms against his chest. "There are plenty of other ladies who'd be _more_ than happily obliged to take you home."

Chitose pouted. _Yes, pouted._ "Aw, Dewa's so mean."

Dewa furrowed his eyebrows as the other leaned his head on his chest happily. He caught Chitose's scent which immediately ticked him off. "Get off me! You stink!"

"Tch. You're always so thoughtless," Chitose said as he rolled his eyes. "Can't you be caring for once?"

Dewa raised an eyebrow. Then, he said, deadpan, "No."

Chitose wasn't going to give up just yet. "Come oooon—"

"Get lost freak!"

"But we're buddies, right?"

"Buddies, my ass! I said _let go_ of me!"

Chitose never knew Dewa was this stubborn. He tilted his head as he rubbed his chin. Then, an idea struck his mind. He couldn't help but smirk. The black hair didn't like that sight one bit. It was scheming Chitose. "How about I give you something in return?" he asked _seductively_, with the facial expression, tone of the voice and all.

However, it didn't affect Dewa at all. In fact, he was totally grossed out. "Huuuuh?" Sure, that look would make every girl swoon but Dewa wasn't a girl. He was far from being a girl, really. _How drunk was Chitose tonight?_

Chitose chuckled as he yanked the other's collar close to him. "You don't get a chance like this often, you know." Dewa's eyes widened. Was he saying what he thought he was saying? "Besides, I've been wanting it for a _long_ time now."

"The hell are you saying?" Everything Chitose said just now confused Dewa. He didn't understand drunk talk.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chitose sighed. "I like you, Dewa."

_Th-thump!_

Dewa narrowed his eyes at the other. "You're just drunk."

"Trust me, you won't regret this."

That was the last straw. If he didn't stop now, it'd be the end of Dewa. He sighed heavily before finally nodding. "…Fine."

* * *

After scanning tons of books in the kingdom's private archives, Prince Saruhiko's eyes widened as his eyes spotted a familiar orange haired boy in one of the pages. It contained everything one needed to know about that particular person, like it was some kind one-stop directory. He was fueled with adrenaline as his heart raced in excitement. "Ah." He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Get ready or not, coz here I come… Mi-sa-ki."

While the dark blue haired prince snickered to himself in his own blissfully happy world, Munakata happened to have spotted the annoying redhead's page. He then unconsciously read everything about the guy.

_Name: Mikoto Suoh_

_Birthday: August 13_

_Horoscope: Leo_

_Height: 185 cm_

_Blood Type: B_

It was typical information. But his eyes widened in utter shock as he read:

_Status: Married_

"_He's married?!"_ he thought. He averted his eyes from the book and shook his head. How could he do such a thing to him? Was he that much of a flirty playboy? He couldn't accept such a thing. He ought to give him a piece of his mind. He sighed as he closed the book. "_Hmph. Not that I care anyway."_

He was about to put the book down when he felt a hand pat his shoulder, it was none other than Prince Saruhiko's. The royalty was smirking. It was obvious he found the person he was looking for.

"It's been one _hell_ of a night. Suppose we should call it a night, Munakata?" Saruhiko chuckled. He couldn't contain his sheer excitement. Anyone could point it out.

"Have you found the person you've been looking for?" Munakata asked.

"I sure did," Saruhiko replied proudly, fixing his collar. "How about you?"

Munakata blinked. "Huh? I was merely finding the same person you described for me."

Saruhiko smirked. "Oh, but I definitely saw you staring at someone's face earlier."

The black haired royal knight pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Hm… he just happened to be someone I met earlier and he proved to be…_ very_ annoying," he explained.

"Well, at least you know his name now, right?" Saruhiko chuckled playfully.

_What was he trying to imply? _Munakata raised an eyebrow. "Huh? It was just pure coincidence."

The Prince leaned closer to his knight, wearing one of his smirks again. Just from the look on his face, Munakata knew there was something up the Prince's sleeve. "You don't mind if you… go out with me tomorrow?"

"Go out and _search?"_ Munakata clarified, deadpan.

Saruhiko sighed as he turned around. "You're not fun at all, man." He shrugged. "But yeah."

"…" Munakata felt rather confused. He wasn't that much nervous after a_ close_ encounter with the Prince. His heart would usually race but this time, it wasn't. He felt… oddly nothing.

"But just the both of us, okay?" Saruhiko added as he went on his way to the exit.

"Yes, your Majesty," Munakata said, nodding. He wondered up to that very moment why he haven't felt anything weird towards the Prince. _Could it be that he actually moved on? But how?_

* * *

Rikio, on the other hand, felt sorry for his best friend. He had never seen Yata run out of energy all of a sudden like that. He never runs out of batteries. He was always fully charged. All the time. "This is the first time I've seen him like this. Poor guy."

"Don't feel so sorry for him. He just needs a little more time," Izumo said as he lit up his cigarette, slightly smiling.

"A little more of what?" Rikio asked as he tilted his head.

Izumo narrowed his eyes. "I'm a fairy godfather. Not an answering machine."

Rikio rolled his eyes. "Then why tell stupid riddles in the first place?"

"Oh, are you talking back to me now?" Izumo said, his eye twitching as he smiled sarcastically at the other. Rikio didn't have a good feeling about that smile.

While they continued bickering, Yata was still in deep in thought. He had never been this deep in thought ever in his life. "_I freakin' hate this!"_ he thought, heavily frustrated. "_Why did I have to feel like this after meeting the Prince of Creeps?_"

He lied on his back and stretched out his arm, trying to grasp the dull ceiling above him. "_What is this supposed to be? Guilt? I only took what was rightfully mine in the first place… He's the heartless asshole!_" He sighed. "_Mark tonight… the fucking worst."_

"_But you know what to do at a time like this… right, Totsuka-san?" _He sighed again. He had just enough of everything. "_I just want this night to end…"_

"Wait, what are you—Ow, ow, ow!" Rikio exclaimed in pain from outside Yata's room.

"Serves you right," Izumo chuckled sadistically.

The noise pissed the nineteen year old when he was supposed to sleep the night away. His eye twitched at Rikio's screams of agony and Izumo's wicked laughter. "_On second thought, the night's still young."_

Yata got up from bed and joined in the midnight chaos.

"_Fuck this. To hell with everything. It's not like we'll see each other again, right?"_

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa! Finally finally finally I've pulled off this chapter! Hmmm… I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Woot woot! So I've included all Homora members. So what do you think lol? And I added Totsuka-san into the picture. Yep, I'm that evil. Teehee. I'm so glad everyone has a part. And I am yet to add Kuroh and Shiro. Yes, folks, drama will be coming. This fic is just like K, it's funny at first but damn, brace your feels. Ohohohohoho- this is serious business.

Anyway, thanks for all the supporting reviews! It pushed me to go on writing even though I faced the dreaded writer's block! I love you all! LOL more reviews more encouragement and hopefully more chapters lol this is like bribing. I hope you don't mind xD So yeah, stay tuned for more lovely chapters of this random fic of mine! See you soon gaiz!


	5. Fast-Paced

**Title:** Yatarella – A K Fairytale Fic  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** K/ K Project  
**Pairing:** Yata Misaki and Saruhiko Fushimi (and lots of other pairings!)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from K. lol I also don't own Cinderella. I only own the plot!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** An **AU (alternate universe) shonen-ai fic. **There's also cussing so be careful! And ever since I learned lots of things about K, I changed things a bit here. Like the order of Misaki's name. But that's about it lol.

* * *

**Chapter 5: _Fast-Paced_**

* * *

After a terribly chaotic night was the beginning of a new day. The morning star called the sun rose from the east direction. Birds started singing simple yet cheerful melodies. Roosters began cock-a-doodle-doo-ing. Misaki Yata snored loudly on the cold floor of the _Homura _residence. This was the first time in a while he ever had such a good sleep. But little did he know this was a sleep he would definitely regret.

The sun's harsh glare eventually woke the ginger up. Misaki blinked groggily and sat up as he yawned and stretched his arms. Nothing like his daily morning routine except things were going to be a little different since he heard two distinct snores across him. He looked up nervously to see his best buddy Rikio sleeping adjacent to him and the so-called fairy godfather, Izumo, knocked out on the couch. The blond had too much to drink. Unfortunately, since he was just a nineteen year old, Misaki was still banned from drinking alcohol. He instead drank orange juice from cans instead. Well, at least he _drank_ something rather than sleeping the night away like some lonely heartbroken kid, right? Besides, last night helped blow off some steam. _But the steam apparently came back._

"…" Misaki stared blankly at the two unconscious guys before him. He looked around the surroundings, everywhere were beer and orange juice cans and other piles of garbage scattered. There was even cracked debris on the wall. He didn't know the damage would be _that_ great. He just woke up so his brain didn't function just as fast as it should. After everything was put into deep thought, Misaki shrieked like some banshee. "Holy shit!" And there were background echoes of "_fuck_" running in his mind in repeat.

He immediately picked up a broom and started sweeping the floor like crazy. He picked up each and every piece of litter seen by the naked eye and threw out the trash. "_I should have been doing housework but nooo, I had to fuck things up!_" he thought to himself, panicking. He made haste since Mikoto and the others would be coming home any minute from now. The ginger looked around for any piece of trash left in the residence. His eyes then stumbled upon Rikio. Misaki didn't hesitate to drag the other and kick him out. "See ya later, bro!"

Rikio, on the other hand, seemed to be still in his dreamland. He felt like he was flying up in the sky while eating his favorite snacks. "Mm… I'm flying," he muttered dreamily. When his head hit the cemented pavement, it instantly woke him up with corresponding pain. "Ow! What the—?!" Misaki then slammed the door shut on poor Rikio.

"What the hell, Yata-chan?!" shouted Rikio.

"You can thank me later!" shouted Misaki back, going back to his cleaning business. He felt more nervous than ever before. Time obviously was ticking for him. It was like he had minutes to live. Literally. "_Damn it, damn it!"_ He fixed the broken walls hurriedly. His life depended on it, after all. "_If Mikoto-san catches me slacking off, I don't know what he'd even do to me! I need to fix things up and fast!"_

And after hammering and cursing non-stop, Misaki sighed of relief, seeing all of the rooms in the _Homura_ residence shimmer and sparkle. The house looked like it was brand new. _The power of last minute panic cleaning_. He then turned around, grinning widely at the sleeping fairy godfather before him. "_And now, for the motherfucking fairy godfather who ruined my life with such grace…"_ he thought to himself. He walked closer to the blond, cracking his knuckles happily. Time for freakin' retribution. "_I can't believe he's so vulnerable. So many things I could do, so little time…"_

_He laughed maniacally to himself as he grabbed the wings of the blond and snapped them into half, the fairy godfather screaming in painful agony_…

…Was what he originally planned before Mikoto slammed open the door, startling the ginger. "Ah, fuck!" Misaki muttered under his breath.

And just in the nick of time, Izumo blinked open his eyes_. Such wrong timing_. The blond sat up and made a v sign. "Yo!" he greeted Mikoto cheerfully. The fairy godfather's wings weren't obscured from anyone's sight at all. Misaki felt like he was about to blasted to oblivion.

"_I'm doomed! I'm so fucking doomed! Might as well kiss my sorry ass goodbye," _Misaki thought as he stammered, "M-Mikoto-san! I-It's not what you think! Hear me out! He's—"

"A fairy godfather," Mikoto finished for Misaki, deadpan.

Misaki's jaw dropped in utter shock. "Huh?" He shook his head and looked up at the redhead. "How did you—"

"Actually, Mikoto-san and me have known each other for quite some time now," Izumo clarified for the nineteen year old. Misaki stared the blond in disbelief. Everything was pretty much _fucking_ him that moment. "It's a long story." He then shot a glance at Mikoto. "Should I—"

"Go ahead," Mikoto agreed, nodding. "Eric, Anna…" The _Homura_ children took this as some cue as they nodded back and walked towards their respective bedrooms, to Misaki's bewilderment.

"…?" Misaki raised an eyebrow, suddenly having this uneasy feeling in the atmosphere they were in. Was the remote in time going fast forward? Because he certainly felt like everything was going too fast.

"Back in the day, there was this guy who kept harassing Mikoto-san here. He never gave up. Eventually, he came to me and asked for my help," Izumo started, smiling… rather sadly. Everything the blond said seemed familiar for Misaki. Too painfully familiar.

"H-Help? With that?" Misaki asked, his anxiety building up.

Izumo couldn't help but sigh, making Misaki even more nervous. Everything didn't feel right. Everything was just… wrong. "…Winning Mikoto-san's heart," the blond replied, looking thoughtfully at the redhead who had just lit up a cigarette as he sat down the couch.

Misaki's eyes widened. Those three words stabbed devastatingly right through his heart. To top it off, he remembered the most significant and unforgettable time of his life…

_Misaki Yata held a grudge on his parents before since he grew up in a very chaotic and violent environment. They constantly argued and fought in front of the young Misaki, not considerate of their child's feelings. Most of the time, Misaki ran away for days. But now, he was all alone in the world. He blamed everything solely on himself for the death of his beloved parents. He wasn't able to give them proper medical care and attention. He didn't know how much someone was important until he or she was actually gone…_

_Then one day, there was this brunette who had this angelic face and aura whose smile almost never faltered. His presence could make even the greatest enemy let his guard down. He had that much impact on anyone and everyone. He seemed to have found out about Misaki's huge loss. He was ready to fill those gaps in the ginger's heart again._

"_We'll take care of you from now on, don't worry," he told Misaki with a reassuring and soft smile. He then turned his head to the redhead. "Isn't that right, King?"_

_Mikoto just nodded._

_He giggled and took out his camera, filming being his newest out of his many hobbies. "You're now part of the happy Homura family! So smile for the camera…_

…_Yata-chan!"_

"Totsuka-san…" Misaki said, his heart falling at the fastest rate there was.

Izumo nodded. "Yep, _bingo_."

Mikoto abruptly stood up from his seat and walked towards the door. Misaki and Izumo couldn't help but feel heavily sorry and guilty for bringing up the memories of his beloved_. _It was pouring acid to the wound.

"Mikoto-san…" Izumo sighed. Misaki still saw the stoic expression on Mikoto's face but the pain can obviously be felt.

"…You know where to find me," Mikoto said as he exited the premises.

"Yup," said Misaki and Izumo in unison.

Misaki's eye twitched. "Wait, how the hell do _you_ know where HOMRA is?!"

Izumo smiled warmly, another new sight for the ginger. He then walked towards the exit as well. He was obviously going to follow the redhead to the bar. "Believe it or not, Mikoto-san wished the place from me. You know, for his Totsuka-san."

"…" Misaki stared blankly at the blond at the moment before spitting out what was on his mind. "Did you just zap Mikoto-san with that tricky magic of yours to make him fall in love with Totsuka-san?" He couldn't help but ask. It'd hurt if he actually did. _Totsuka-san sure was a sly fellow back then_.

The fairy godfather turned his head, smiling thoughtfully. "There's no such magic."

Misaki's eyes widened in surprise and shock and any other startled emotions one can mention. If there was no such magic… he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "_Then last night was… Fuck! I've been played!"_ But before jumping to more conclusions, there was something that still puzzled him. "_But… why do images of that creep keep flashing in my mind then?_"

* * *

**Later in HOMRA**

HOMRA. The clan's headquarters. Everyone was welcomed to enter anytime. The clan currently consisted of eleven members. It included the leader, the so-called _Red _King, Mikoto Suoh, Izumo Kusanagi (_Misaki was the only one who didn't know about this_), Misaki Yata, Rikio Kamamoto, Anna Kushina, Bandou Saborouta, Akagi Shouhei, Fujishima Kosuke, Eric Sutr, You Chitose and Masaomi Dewa.

"?" Misaki's eyes narrowed at the peculiar sight before him. "Something's off here…"

"San-chaaan!" Shouhei ran to Bandou with open arms. Instead of welcoming the straw-colored hair's thoughtful gesture of affection, the _senpai_ shoved the other away from him, grimacing. Shouhei tried his very best ever since last night just to get to hug Bandou again but the black hair always anticipated his every move.

"Get away from me!" yelled Bandou. But Shouhei was persistent and childish. He wouldn't give up unless he got what he wanted. They were like cat and mouse. _This farce between them could go on forever_.

While the first two created ruckus, Eric, on the other hand, was… bashful beside Fujishima. The latter offered him a fish cracker. "You hungry?" asked Fujishima. The blond nodded timidly as he took the cracker from the other and took a small bite on it. Fujishima stared thoughtfully at the other with a matching smile.

Misaki rubbed his chin. "Really different…" he muttered. He looked around more and blinked. "Huh? Where's Chitose and Dewa?"

Speaking of Chitose and Dewa… they were still asleep up until that very moment. _Asleep together to be more specific._

* * *

Chitose blinked and woke up dazedly, sitting up from the soft sheets of the bed. He stretched his arms and yawned like some lion. He suffered great consequences from drinking too much. First, his damn hangover. Second… well, it was worse than any other. He rubbed his eyes and muttered, "Ugh, my head's killing me…"

"Zzz…"

No, it wasn't himself snoring. No, it wasn't some hot chick snoring either.

Chitose gasped in shock. _"W-What's Dewa doing here beside me in bed?! Bare naked nonetheless?!"_ He pulled the sheets and felt himself stark naked as well. His face flushed when he realized what they might have just done last night. "_D-Don't tell me, we—"_

_Yawn!_ Chitose's eyes widened. Seemed like he was moments from the real truth…

"Morning, stupid ass," greeted Dewa with so much love… _and sarcasm_. Usually, Dewa would overreact about these kinds of situations. Why was he so casual? _What happened to the world_?

"_Oh God_!" Chitose thought to himself in panic, turning his head away from the other.

"What are you sulking about? The fact that we did it already?" Dewa bluntly said.

Chitose's red face turned even redder. Was there even such a thing?

"Don't tell me you forgot how incredible you were last night? God, we could do it over and over again… without actually having feelings for each other. Y'know…" Dewa smirked. This wasn't like Dewa _at all_. Nope. Nada. Never. "…_friends with benefits_?"

Chitose pulled the sheets close to him, pointing his finger accusingly at the other. "You're not the Dewa know!" he shouted. "You're an impostor! Clone! Evil twin!"

Dewa ruffled his black hair and chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. I'm still me alright," he said reassuringly. He leaned back on the headboard, smiling. "But last night really changed me."

That smile… and those words… they somehow managed to infiltrate Chitose's heart and changed its main function. From being a womanizer… to being a _Dewa-nizer_. "…" The light brown haired _Homura_ member stared blankly at the other, to Dewa's uneasiness. "Dewa!"

Dewa raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Without any hesitation or delay, Chitose grabbed both of Dewa's hands. "Let's not be friends with benefits," Chitose started. Dewa's eyes widened. This wasn't going according to plan… "_Go out with me, Dewa._"

"Eh?!" Dewa felt blood rush up to his head. This was what he _least_ expected. After all, everything was just a _set-up_ for payback for last night…

_Dewa thought Chitose was just finally going to knock himself out to sleep but no… he had to push Dewa down his own bed. Chitose grabbed Dewa's wrists, after all, being on top had its advantages. He smirked as Dewa uselessly struggled to break free of the other's tight grasp._

"_The hell?! I thought you were just kidding?!" Dewa exclaimed._

"_Who said I was kidding?" Chitose smirked wider. "I am very serious about this… You don't know how much I've wanted to do this…"_

"_Don't do this! Trust me! You don't want to do this!" Dewa protested. "You'll regret it! I swear!"_

_Chitose ignored Dewa as he leaned closer to the other, their noses now touching. Dewa could actually feel the other's breath against him. _

"_Dewa…" Chitose chuckled. Dewa's eyes widened…_

…_when the other fell asleep on top of him. _

_The black haired Homura member's eye twitched. "Y-You goddamn bastard…" Time to give him what he deserved… Dewa actually removed all of Chitose's clothing and his. But he did it to give him a wrong idea. He thought it was the perfect plan._

What an unexpected turn of events.

* * *

Back in the pub, Izumo wiped one of his beloved wine glasses with a white cloth. He always wanted things sparkly clean. He was that much of a neat freak. Misaki sat on one of the revolving chairs by the counter, frowning as he rested his elbow on the shiny wooden table. Izumo could read the younger teen's expression very well. His face was as open as a book.

"Care for a drink, Yata-chan?" Izumo offered, smiling.

Misaki looked up at the blond, raising a brow. Why the change of heart? The fairy godfather pretty much ruined his life last night. Was he actually guilty? But his face didn't look like it had any regrets at all. _Damn bastard. _"Huh?" He blinked. He was nineteen years old. Was the other actually going to give him _alcohol?_ The ginger was hesitant but agreed to it anyway. _You only live once_. "Sure, whatever. Don't blame me if I go wild."

Izumo smiled wider. "Who says I'm going to give you alcohol?" He then served Misaki a full glass of pure orange juice with a straw. Misaki's eye twitched. He was being treated like a kid. _Again_.

"Orange juice, yum!" said Bandou, grinning widely. Misaki took it the wrong way. The ginger then fumed up, walking towards the other with ablazing aura.

"Are you _fucking_ mocking me, huh?" Misaki said with a sadistic smirk, cracking his knuckles. Bandou had no escape route. Shouhei just laughed when Misaki grabbed the black hair's collar and started giving him good ole knuckle sandwiches. Izumo sighed and broke the two up, preventing for more chaos to occur inside the pub. He didn't want it ruined. But it was almost impossible since _Homura_ is home to many troublemakers.

"Stop it. Are you guys kids or something?" Izumo sighed. He dragged Misaki back to the counter with him. "Now finish your juice, Yata-chan. It'd be such a waste if you don't drink it."

Misaki rolled his eyes and started sipping the beverage, resting his head on his palm.

On the far corner of the room was Mikoto comfortably reclined on the soft cushion of the red leather couch, puffing out smoke from his newly lit cigarette. After a few minutes of enjoying time to himself and his cigarette, his whole pack ran out. He scratched the back of his head in annoyance. He looked around to ask someone a favor but everyone seemed to be occupied. He sighed to himself as he decided to buy himself a new pack of his favorite brand of cigarettes. He rose from his seat and walked towards the door. He stopped abruptly, feeling someone's presence outside the door. But then, he opened the door, revealing a pleasant sight that pretty much made his day after a heartbreaking trip down memory avenue.

"Ah," Reisi Munakata said with a surprised expression across his face. That was something new. He looked away and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Excuse me. I must have looked up the wrong address."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow. Was this too much of a coincidence? There was awkward silence between them before Munakata nodded and stormed off. Mikoto blinked. He didn't want to let this opportunity pass by. Chances like these don't come every day. He didn't hesitate to follow the royal knight, smirking to himself. What the redhead didn't notice was Munakata was with someone. Someone very important to the kingdom, actually.

The so-called "someone" watched Munakata being chased by Mikoto. He became utterly confused but shrugged it off. It was their business, not his. But he didn't want to stand alone by the entrance of HOMRA. He blinked as he heard shrieks and cackling laughter inside the pub. It looked like such a fancy bar from outside but hearing the noise inside, it was like any other bar; chaotic, disastrous, full of madness and drunk people.

"So noisy," he muttered to himself. Since the door was still open, he let himself in. He peeped his head inside the bar, seeing all sorts of people chasing and teasing one another. The interior looked even fancier. It impressed him, but it was nothing compared to _his_ place. _He was royalty, after all. _His eyes widened when… he saw the most amazing person sitting by the counter. His heart skipped a beat. Gravity was pulling him closer to him. He smirked to himself. It was confirmed. He was _it._ _To hell with the lady in pink. He's the real deal, after all._

Misaki continued to sip the sweet orange juice, sighing heavily. "_Why am I so pissed off? I don't get it. They're just best friends closer than usual, right? I'm getting angry over nothing. Now that's just stupid." _He referred to the other guys in _Homura, _who were_ more_ than usually friendly with each other.

"I'll be having whatever he's having," said a voice unfamiliar in _Homura._ Misaki raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to the person sitting next to him, _Saruhiko Fushimi. _The ginger's eyes widened and backed away in shock. The other _Homura_ members were too sucked in their own little worlds they didn't notice the prince of _Shizume_ Kingdom in their headquarters.

"Wha—?! Where the hell did you come from?!" exclaimed Misaki. Saruhiko just snorted. The sight of the ginger seemed to amuse him to great extent. His feelings for the ginger obviously were growing stronger the more they were together.

After a few mixes and all, Izumo served up the same beverage he gave Misaki, to the dark blue haired royalty's surprise. "For the prince," said Izumo.

Saruhiko looked down at the drink. He snorted again. "Orange juice? _Seriously_?"

Misaki's cheeks reddened in embarrassed. He was the last person he wanted to see him drinking orange juice. "Shut up!" He then returned to sipping the drink. "Totsuka-san told me I have to wait till I become twenty years old or something to actually drink."

Saruhiko rested his head on his palm and smugly smirked. "Well, aren't you the cute obedient little dog?" he teased.

"Are you asking for a deathwish, punk?!" Misaki shouted at the prince. "Prince or no prince, I'll tear you to shreds!"

The prince chuckled and… smiled warmly at Misaki, the same smile he wore before they separated ways last night. Misaki blinked. What was this about? "You never _cease_ to amuse me… Mi-sa-kiiii."

Saruhiko's creepy intonation sent chills at the back of Misaki's spine. But that wasn't the only thing that weirded the ginger out. "Wait. I never recalled telling you my name. How the hell did you find out about… everything?! Am I actually right about you being some damn creepy obsessed stalker prince?!" Saruhiko sipped his drink while playing with his own hair, ignoring Misaki for a moment. But before the ginger could lash out on him more, the prince turned his head to him, smirking again.

"Could be," he admitted. "But…" He yanked the other's shirt, their faces inches apart. Yep, and he did it in front of Izumo Kusanagi. "_What if it was actually because of something else?"_ He then let go of the Misaki, smirking proudly. "Chew on that."

Misaki had a look of utter bewilderment across his face. And disgust. And pretty much everything else. He was confused, full of mixed feelings. What was the creepy prince up to _now_? Aside from that, why did everything happen so fast? The whole thing started just _last night_. Was Father Time playing mind games with him? Was his whole life just a freakin' game? Well, there was one thing best to say at a time like this:

_Deal with it._

* * *

Munakata continued walking away from Mikoto, unaware of the fact he left the prince behind HOMRA. The sight of the redhead flushed everything the black haired royal knight was thinking down the toilet for some unexplained reason. Maybe it was because he was too overwhelmed. Ever since last night and the fact that Mikoto Suoh was _married_, it infuriated Munakata. His calmness and composure coped up with those unnecessary feelings. But seeing the redhead now brought those feelings back like they weren't gone in the first place.

Munakata had enough cat and mouse. He stopped walking and turned to face Mikoto, his face blazing with fury. He hardly ever express his emotions, but Mikoto's wrongdoing was just… unforgivable. "You… are the most horrible kind of person. You disgust me. Get out of my sight if you value your life," he declared without any loop-de-loops. He wanted to make sure Mikoto heard each and every word loud and clearly. He wouldn't do a second time.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this, huh?" Mikoto asked, raising a brow. Last night, he wasn't as cold. What changed the royal knight all of a sudden?

Munakata glared. "You really want to know? Okay, fine. You're a cheater. Liar. Betrayer. Traitor. Backstabber. And you're supposed to be _married_."

_Six stabbing words right in the kisser._ But there was something Munakata didn't know. Mikoto clicked his tongue and glared back, to Munakata's surprise. Oh, so _now_ he turned serious? The redhead dug his hands into the pockets of pants and sighed heavily.

"…Have you heard of someone… sacrificed for the _sake _of satisfying the Silver Wizard's whims?" There was obviously a hint of bitterness in Mikoto's voice. But what did it have to do with the so-called "sacrifice"? "A pure-hearted human being… They say they have most power… They don't know they actually have power but they do… That's what _they_ say."

Munakata's eyes widened. He knew he heard that from somewhere. But he thought they were only rumors. The Silver Wizard was the most powerful being, not only in the Kingdom, but in existence. Anyone who denied him was to pay a very terrible and horrible price. And recently, an actual life of a person was one of those price tags. The royal knight heard that _Shizume_ Kingdom committed a huge offense against the wizard. And the supposed-to-be consequence was the total destruction of the kingdom. To preserve _Shizume _Kingdom's existence, a painful sacrifice must be done.

_And sacrificing Tatara Totsuka was the most painful sacrifice Mikoto suffered from._

"They killed him. Your so-called _royalties_ killed _my_ Tatara," said Mikoto, his amber eyes flaring.

* * *

**A/N:** WHOA. WHOA. WHOA. I didn't expect this. I didn't—really expect to have written a chapter _this_ long. Well, it has been a long time so yeah. I owe you guys a long yet cliffhanger chapter. Yup. And soooo, we add more K to the Cinderella twist. LOL this more like K-rella now. God, I love the twists in my mind. They just keep coming.

And aside from that…

ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG thanks so much for those reviews, faves and whatevers everybody! I didn't expect the fic to be such a smash hit. Coz of you guys, I've made it this far. And I've made the story more complicated now. That's how I usually am with fics. So I hope you guys enjoyed this longer chapter. LOLOLOL. Thanks for reading! I look forward to more supporters hahaha xD

OH. And this chapter is_ dedicated_ to my lovely kitty cat, **Totsuka**. I miss you already! One more thing: I LOVE YOUUUUUU!


	6. And It All Comes Down to This

**Title:** Yatarella – A K Fairytale Fic  
**Author:** Shouhei-kun  
**Fandom:** K/ K Project  
**Pairing:** Yata Misaki & Fushimi Saruhiko; Suoh Mikoto & Munakata Reisi (from now on)  
**Rating:** T (coz of the vulgarity, homoness and all that jazz)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from K. lol I also don't own Cinderella. I only own the plot!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** An **AU (alternate universe) shonen-ai fic.**There's also cussing so be careful! So like, a little more things have changed here, only the name-calling again though (from Munakata to Reisi). That's all. Go and enjoy reading, you silly goose! Oh and lots of plot twists here. So yeah. Prepared to be mind-effed!

* * *

Having Mikoto declared that pronouncement rendered Reisi speechless. However, the redhead remained nonchalant.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. After that miserable incident, men and women wearing similar fancy and overly decorated suits and dresses came by to the Homra residence to pay their respects to Mikoto's recently deceased husband. But all they said were pretty much the same. But Mikoto greatly abhorred the one sentence they could _never_ articulate sincerely: _I'm so sorry._ "I've seen that look way too many times before," he uttered. "I'm sick of all the false pity."

"Now that I think about it," he continued, "was his sacrifice worth it? I mean, all that's left in the kingdom are corrupt, selfish and greedy-as-hell bastards." A slight upwards crease was keenly observed at the edge of his mouth. "You don't happen to be… one of them too, are you?"

Reisi's eyebrow furrowed. "…I do not involve myself to such affairs. My sworn duty is to serve the prince and the prince alone."

"Bullshit."

The royal knight's widened. Never in his life had he heard someone say vulgar words directly towards him.

"I thought your job is to protect the people in the kingdom?" Again with the redhead and his bombardment of questions. It was as if he was Reisi's conscience. "What if our anonymous King dies? Do you even care?" He shrugged. "Maybe not, since you only care about the goddamn prince." His lips were parted into a sly smile. "And _you're_ supposed to be a royal knight." Another good kick into the gut. Again.

Reisi had enough of the redhead's word-stabbing and grabbed Mikoto's collar, his violet eyes boring into his. "Why are you doing this? What are you hoping to gain… _Suoh Mikoto_?"

Without warning, Mikoto pushed Reisi's head close. So close, in fact, his lips made contact with Reisi's. It caught the royal knight off guard. "_You_," he whispered. The redhead then went on to press his lips deeper against the other's. Reisi couldn't fight back, the kiss apparently sent him into a temporary state of ecstasy. _I don't want condolences_. Mikoto's tongue slid between Reisi's lips. The royal knight moaned softly. Moments later, he greeted the other's tongue with his. _I don't want apologies_. It was about time Reisi fully gave in as he wrapped his arms loosely around Mikoto's neck, their tongues rubbing against each other. _I need you. Only you can reach out… Only you can fill the void inside me_. What felt like an eternity ended when their mouths parted. The royal knight looked completely flustered whereas the redhead looked naturally calm. And aloof. _I'm not asking you to be a replacement._

"Hey," called Mikoto.

"What?" said the flustered Reisi, averting his eyes from the redhead. He felt greatly abashed after such an intense moment with the person he was supposed to loathe. _Not anymore._

"How did you know my name again?" Mikoto asked, scratching the back of his head. "I never introduced myself to you." Reisi flinched. He mentioned the redhead's name without thinking. Now he looked more suspicious on Mikoto's eyes. He needed to clear himself of any false accusations or judgments Mikoto may have about him.

Reisi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, avoiding eye-contact with the other. "I accompanied and helped the prince find someone's information in the kingdom's archives. Most likely the culprit who stole the shoe from him last night. And I happened to just find yours."

Mikoto chortled. "…A shoe?"

"It's a long story," Reisi sighed, imagining the arrogant and brash lady in pink from the night before.

"How about long story short," Mikoto started, yanking the royal knight towards him, "…your name?"

Reisi sighed again, his face as red as a tomato again. Though he had no idea it actually was. "Munakata Reisi."

_I'm asking you… to save me from myself._

* * *

"…" Misaki felt uneasy as his eyes continued to glower unwelcomingly at the bluenette, who _continued_ sipping his beverage. "_Damn it, what is it with this creep?_ _I was sure we were never gonna meet again. I knew he wasn't going to give up that easily! That bastard." _The irate expression across his face gave everything away. "_This couldn't be some friendly visit. He doesn't look all friendly to me_." He clenched his fists and scowled harshly at the prince. "_He's going to make my life a living hell. I'm sure of it. Do you want a piece of me, huh, creep?! I'm ready to beat the crap out of you. Prince or prince!_"

Saruhiko, on the other hand, raised a brow at the fuming Misaki. "_What's with that glare of death?_" he thought. "_It's not like I did anything_."

"If you want to say something, spit it out," said Saruhiko. He rested his head on the palm of his hand and chuckled. "But I think I can guess."

Misaki's eye twitched, a vein pulsing in his temple. "Oh, then did you expect me telling you that are some damn creepy obsessed stalker monkey prince who intends to throw shit into my life more than you already have?!"

The ginger's banters were too much for the bartender and fairy godfather, Izumo, to hear. Misaki's voice was over the top. "Whoa, Yata-chan. Calm down. Don't badmouth the prince… _though you're already doing it._" He whispered the last five words to himself. Misaki was overly sensitive to words. An accurate deduction.

"My point exactly," said Saruhiko, smiling coolly.

"Do you have a fucking score with me?! Let's settle this outside! I'll kick your ass!" yelled Misaki, his blood boiling even hotter towards the prince.

Saruhiko calmly ignored Misaki's vulgarity. "But I am curious why you called me that _endearing_ nickname?" He referred to the "monkey" moniker.

"You aren't even listening!"

"Tone down, Yata-chan. Everyone doesn't need to hear your temper tantrums every single time," Izumo chided, rubbing his temple. For some reason, even with all of the ginger's noisy bickering, none of the other members of Homra seemed affected.

"Don't fret. I hear you loud and clear, Misaki," said the prince, his expression stoic.

"You have _no_ right to call me that," Misaki hissed.

"Then you can call me Saruhiko then," the prince suggested. "Since you aren't polite yourself."

Misaki folded his arms against his chest. "Not interested," he muttered.

Saruhiko took a sip of his beverage again. "Still… why 'monkey'?" he said to himself.

"You still couldn't get over it?!" Misaki was surprised Saruhiko remained unaffected all throughout their conversation. Did he have some barrier immune to his extremely offensive and bad manners? He shrugged the thought off and unreliably answered the prince's question, raising a brow. "Maybe coz you look like one? All you need is a banana and voila! Total monkey transformation."

"_He still hasn't brought up the topic about 'his lady'…"_ he thought, puzzled. _"…or even about the shoe. Why's he here in the first place then?_"

"Very funny, Misaki," said Saruhiko sarcastically, rolling his eyes in the process.

"How many times do I have to remind you to _stop_ calling me that?!" Misaki shouted, his rage building up to a great extent it almost exceeded its limit.

"Are you embarrassed because of the fact that's a girl's name?" the prince quipped, smirking.

His temper-o-meter was over the limit now. There was nothing stopping him now. Misaki balled both fists, his eyes burning with feisty fury. "Okay, that's it!"

"Hm." Saruhiko's bottom lip extended over the top lip. "You're just reminding me of her _more._"

Miraculously, Misaki heard it and all his burning wrath towards the prince was swept away for the moment. Finally, he said something about his so-called true love. So why annoy him? And not walk the rest of the world for her? A weird guy indeed.

"But it doesn't matter." The bluenette smirked. Blue eyes bore deeply into hazel ones. "Coz all that really matters to me now, is _you,_ Misaki."

_Th-thump_!

"_M-Me?"_ Misaki thought, flabbergasted. _Th-thump!_ "Why _not the lady? I mean… last night…"_ He recalled Saruhiko's genuinely sincere expression that night. So full of longing… A truly rare side of his. "_I don't understand._"

Saruhiko shrugged. "I guess you know what I'm after now, eh, Misaki?" He let out a chortle, his arms open. "To the victor goes the laurels."

And before Misaki could even react, Mikoto, along with Reisi, entered the pub.

"Ah, Mikoto," greeted the fairy godfather. "Did you get to buy your cigarettes?"

"Nah," said Mikoto, smirking. "I found something better." He chuckled, obviously referring to something or _someone_ in particular. Reisi coughed and walked past by the redhead and up to the prince.

"Your majesty, I apologize for the inconvenience but we should be making our way back to the castle now. You still have plenty of work to do," the royal knight stated.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue in annoyance. _Just when things are finally starting to get fun…_ "Fine." He stood up from the revolving chair and walked up to his knight. "But we'll come back tomorrow, right?"

"Why the hell do you want to do that?" Misaki barked, narrowing eyes at the prince.

"To see _my_ Misaki, of course," replied the bluenette, smiling in utter delight. To see Misaki's eyes widen and his cheeks flush was an amazing sight that never ceased to amuse the prince. How simple words could significantly affect a person…

"Don't bother," the ginger muttered, looking away. "_My Misaki? I thought she was your true love."_ He mentally clicked his tongue. "_You no-good traitor."_ He pictured the prince immediately finding a new replacement. Royalties were always like that, after all. They could choose who they wanted, as long as the other wanted it too. Mostly oblivious and dense people. But no, not Misaki. He would never want to be beside that monkey ever.

Reisi sighed softly. "Your highness, prioritize your princely duties first, please. For the sake of the kingdom." Reminding the prince's task was tiresome for Reisi_. Over and over again_. Saruhiko wasn't just… that motivated.

Saruhiko rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me," he mumbled. He then left the bar with the knight without another word.

Izumo swayed his wine glass, smiling widely. His eyes were focused on the nineteen year old Misaki. "My, my. I guess Prince Saru's taken a liking to you, Yata-chan." He couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He had just witnessed everything that happened, after all.

"Shut up," Misaki growled, crossing his arms against his chest. "He has dirty tricks up his sleeves and I know it!" Fire was coming out from his eyes and was determined to take the man down if he had to.

The fairy godfather sighed and shrugged. Childish persistency was always a hard thing to handle. "If you say so…"

Mikoto sat on the sofa, slightly raising an eyebrow. "Who was that…?" he asked. He felt bothered because he didn't have cigarettes with him. Well, he could always get a new pack tomorrow…

The fairy godfather's face brightened. He couldn't wait to divulge everything to the redhead. "Oh, you mean—"

"He's no one important, Mikoto-san!" Misaki cut in Izumo's sentence, chuckling nervously. He turned his head and glared at the blonde. There was no way he was letting Mikoto know everything. Izumo just smiled, cold sweat dropping from his forehead.

"Oh," said Mikoto as he reclined in the sofa, staring through the window. Anna walked out of the room and saw Mikoto and her eyes lightened up.

"Mikoto," she said as she immediately ran up to the redhead and sat beside him. She looked up at her father with her wide red orbs. It didn't look like it, but she could tell something happened to Mikoto. The stoic father shot a thoughtful glance at her and then patted the child's head.

* * *

Meanwhile, an uneasy silence enveloped between the prince and his royal knight. Saruhiko was most curious as to why the usual talkative Reisi wasn't… well… _talking._

"Who was that?" The prince broke the silence.

"Hm?" Reisi still looked straight ahead. As a royal knight, he needed to stay alert and vigilant at all times.

"Could it be that he's the person you're looking for?" Saruhiko covered his mouth and stifled laughter. It was just impossible to _not_ notice the tension between the redhead and the knight.

"…Another coincidence." It was true, but knowing the prince, he wouldn't be convinced oh so easily like that.

"It's not coincidence," Saruhiko contradicted. Reisi mentally sighed. His assumption was right. "It's obviously destiny. Just like how I found _my_ Misaki." Usually, these words would stab right through the royal knight's lovestruck heart. But now… it didn't seem to affect him at all.

"…What about the lady in pink?" the royal knight murmured. How unlikely of the prince to find someone new in his heart fast.

Saruhiko blinked. "Huh?" Looked like he didn't care about the lady anymore. His feelings for Yata Misaki were pure and genuine, even though it didn't show.

Reisi shook his head. "Never mind." The lady in pink was wiped out from existence in the prince's world.

The prince raised an eyebrow at the other, scratching his forehead. "You aren't in your usual talkative mood, Munakata. I mean, you _always_ talk first. You'd ask how things went… or something like that." He shrugged.

Reisi pushed his glasses up his nose, smiling ever so slightly. "You know me well." Years of companionship did the trick.

"Of course. You're my royal knight, after all. So what's up?" Saruhiko tilted his head. The bluenette being the first to talk was a game changer.

Reisi had no problem going straight to the point. "I have to ask, Prince… have you ever had any interaction with our king at all?" he asked. Even during Saruhiko's debut as prince of Shizume Kingdom, the king wasn't there to congratulate the bluenette for formally entering into a life of a prestigious royalty.

Saruhiko had no problem with the loop-de-loops as well. "Nope. I was just merely appointed anyway." Anyone could tell the utter shock across the royal knight's face. The prince, on the other hand, continued to talk as if it was nothing. "It's time to face facts, Munakata. I don't have any royal blood within me. It's all bullshit. In fact, I remember nothing… just simply the task assigned to me. I'm a pawn in his stupid little game." He remembered that fateful day he was selected to be the prince. No reason was mentioned at all, but Saruhiko still agreed to it, since he had plans of his own.

"So why—"

"Is it so bad to want your memories back?" Saruhiko smiled bitterly. "To feel complete again?" Reisi gazed at the bluenette. Saruhiko was regularly sarcastic and bored and lazy about everything and all, but seeing him like this was a whole new different story.

"But now," he went on. Reisi blinked. "I frankly don't give a damn coz… I finally have something _else_ to live for." A vivid image of the brash ginger teen visualized in his mind. He clenched his fists, his expression determined. "I'm done playing."

Reisi was taken aback, seeing this new side of the bluenette. "Prince…"

"You can just call me Saruhiko since the secret's out anyway." Saruhiko smiled halfheartedly. It hurt that he had to keep this to himself for years. But now he spilled the beans, he felt uncomfortable but terribly relieved.

The knight shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "You'll always be a prince to me, no matter how much of a lie it is." In other words, he had and always will value and treasure the relationship they had. Because, at least, their memories together weren't fabricated. Everything just simply happened.

"Munakata…"

"Getting back to the topic in hand," started Reisi. He had other things to inquire the prince about. And it was very much urgent. "Have you ever heard of… someone being sacrificed for the sake of the kingdom?"

Saruhiko tilted his head. "Huh? What kind of messed-up logic is that? Only indigenous tribes do that…"

Judging from Reisi's expression, he was serious. "I'm afraid it's not messed-up logic. A tragedy had befallen one unfortunate soul… a soul named…" He almost choked because somehow, saying the person's name made his heart constrict. "Totsuka Tatara…" He gulped. He felt his throat getting dry. "And he happened to be… Suoh Mikoto's…"

Saruhiko looked at Reisi, aghast. "What kind of… Who'd dare…"

"The Silver Wizard," Reisi sighed, regaining his composure.

The conversation became too deep and too complex for the prince to handle. Taking new information that wasn't in his grasp took him by surprise. "Eh? Are you fucking kidding me? I thought he was just some legend…"

"A legend, he is not," Reisi stated, being in same state of disbelief as well.

"The hell?" Saruhiko buried his head in his hand. All of this new information overwhelmed him. Weren't legends supposed to be fantasy? Fiction? Unreal?

Reisi wasn't done yet. "It is said that he's the most powerful being in existence. And… our kingdom happened to displease him hence the sacrifice…"

"We shouldn't let something as half-assed as that happen again!" Saruhiko exclaimed, a unexplainable fire burning within him.

Reisi nodded in agreement. "I concur. But… going against the Silver Wizard is no easy walk in the park… it is just like asking for a deathwish." He sure knew how to be objective and negative. But the prince didn't care.

"You know what? Since I'm a fucking prince, I should act like one for a change," the prince declared, smirking.

The prince's bold statement confused Reisi. "What are you—"

"You said to prioritize my princely duties, right?" Saruhiko repeated, grinning.

They were in a hell of trouble, but it was worth it. It was for the sake of the kingdom, after all. "Indeed."

"You're with me on this one, right?" The answer couldn't be more obvious, but the bluenette needed to make sure.

"Always." Reisi smiled. It was his pledge of loyalty to serve the prince, after all. _Until the end._

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT, IN HOMRA PUB**

* * *

Mikoto remained reclined in the sofa, sipping a glass of alcohol. He and Izumo were the only guys left in the bar, dimly lit and peacefully silent.

"Izumo," Mikoto uncharacteristically called the blonde.

Izumo blinked. Calling him like that, it was a very important matter."Hm?"

Mikoto looked up at the ceiling. Sitting here doing nothing was just plain useless. He wouldn't let Tatara's death slide _that_ easily. "Do you think… I should go after him?" It was an incredibly stupid thing to ask, but he still asked it anyway.

The fairy godfather immediately shook his head. Usually "important" to Mikoto pertained to almost senseless stuff. "Nu-uh. No way. You've had enough to suffer, don't you think?"

Mikoto clenched his fists. He didn't want to remain silent and static for the rest of his life. "I still won't stand for it…" His voice was soft but it had so much strong and bottled-up emotions, feelings he kept locked away in his heart for literally _years_.

"Mikoto, you were half-dead when I found you. Do you seriously want to risk your life again? What about Anna, Eric and Yata-chan? What about Homra? Have you ever considered Totsuka-san's opinion about this matter? He would never want to let you do this." Vengeance was never the answer. And never will be.

The redhead softly sighed. "How should I know? He's gone…" He unclenched his fists, his heart stricken with grief yet again.

It seemed the fairy godfather forgot one more VIP. "What about that royal knight?" he pointed out.

Mentioning Reisi hit Mikoto right on the spot. He casually casted a glance at the blond, though behind those dull amber eyes were something more.

"I knew it." Izumo smiled in sweet victory. "I thought you were still that irrational. You do know a lot of people care about you, Mikoto." So convincing Mikoto wasn't that hard once you hit the right notes.

"I don't want anyone going through the same fate again…" muttered Mikoto as he stood upright, placed his hand on Izumo's shoulder then dug his hands into the pockets of his pants and left the room.

"Mikoto," he said, gazing thoughtfully at the redhead. He knew Mikoto's heart was hurting again. Retribution by bloodlust murder wasn't optional, but it wasn't optional to do nothing either.

It just so happened Izumo and Mikoto weren't the only ones in the bar, entering and having to hear the whole conversation from the back door was Yata Misaki.

"_What are they talking about?"_ he thought, his heart thudding. "_Why did they bring up Totsuka-san again?_" He clenched his fists, his hands trembling from newfound anxiety. "_And fate? What fate? But Mikoto-san came back in one piece, right?_" Mikoto fought off those knights restraining him to save his beloved Tatara from his sealed fate.

* * *

***Misaki's POV**

* * *

"Tatara!"

It was raining that day…

"Tatara!"

As Mikoto-san kept calling out for him with so much desperation, so much longing… I just stood there, my tears pouring down continuously like that of the rain.

"_Yata-chan." _

_Sitting beside me was Totsuka-san, with his usual down-to-earth smile and demeanor. But there was something off about him… I wonder what…_

"_If ever something happens, be strong, okay?" he said, patting my head. Huh? What's he talking about? Be strong? For what? _

"_Why did you say that, Totsuka-san?" I asked, tilting my head. I don't know why… but I have a bad feeling… but I don't wanna look into it. I don't even wanna think about it… I've just been through much lately. Sorry for being all melancholic and melodramatic. Just saying hello to reality here._

"_I'll be going somewhere," replied Totsuka-san, closing his eyes and sighing softly. Wha… This is so not like him right now… Something must be up. Did he and Mikoto-san fight again? They hardly even fight big time. Just petty ones I know of…_

"_Where?" I couldn't help but ask. _

"_You don't wanna know, Yata-chan." Everything about that very statement of his is bad news. I hate to be right._

I glanced up at my two stepsiblings, who too, were silently crying in the heavy downpour. I guess Totsuka-san said the same thing to the two yesterday. So Mikoto-san wasn't the only one informed. And I exactly know the reason why…

Totsuka-san couldn't and even wouldn't refuse Mikoto-san. He'd do anything for him. He's… just that lovingly devoted to him. And now… for the sake of all of us… for the kingdom…

He's accepted his so-called fate.

* * *

A tear unpredictably escaped from his right eye as his trip down Memory Avenue wasn't as gleeful as it was supposed to be. He immediately wiped his tear away. "_What am I doing? I have no time to be a big crybaby._" He then let out a sigh. "_I'm sorry, Totsuka-san. I'm still not strong enough…"_

"Is someone there?" Izumo's voice said from the counter.

"_Ah, shit!"_ Misaki would be accused of eavesdropping so he immediately flee from the bar.

The blonde didn't hear any response. But he knew whose presence that was. He then smiled to himself. "I guess Yata-chan knows now, huh?" He scratched the back of his head and mentally sighed. "What am I supposed to tell Mikoto now?"

* * *

**AT THE CASTLE**

* * *

Reisi entered his quarters, tired not only physically but mentally. How could one little thing change everything in an instant? For instance, Suoh Mikoto's husband happened to be the one sacrificed to the Silver Wizard to appease him to prevent disaster unfolding in the kingdom. Another one was the revelation that Fushimi Saruhiko wasn't actually a real prince from a real bloodline. He remembered nothing from his past and only agreed to be a prince just so he could get his memories back (maybe with the help of the Silver Wizard… or King? If they even _had_ one). His life was becoming more like a rollercoaster now. Not exciting, but full of twists and turns, it'd make one nauseous.

His room was lit by the pale moonlight. And it shone on the knight's wooden table. Reisi blinked when saw a piece of paper placed on the table. He never noticed such a paper… Was it possibly addressed to him? He walked over and took the paper, unfolding the quintuple-fold.

His eyes widened as he came across a letter personally addressed to him.

"Munakata Reisi,

I guess you've heard of me already, yes?

Lately I've been… feeling deeply regretful for the loss of one particular fellow. Does… _Suoh Mikoto_ sound familiar to you?"

Reisi's eyes widened at the mention of the redhead's name. Who was this anonymous writer…? How did he know so much already?

"He's been pestering you around for a while now. And you've lately been… succumbed to his conceited charm. Let me tell you know. He hasn't moved on. At all. He had always loved Totsuka Tatara… and always will. Now, now. I know you've come to care for him."

Reisi's heart raced. And hurt. It was full of mixed feelings he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Do you believe in miracles? I most certainly do. Why? Because I have the power. I care for the wellbeing of the citizens of the kingdom. I truly do. So I'm starting small… Believe me when I say it. I can bring back Suoh Mikoto's dearly beloved… or should I say departed? Ha-ha."

The knight's eye twitched. Nothing about it was funny at all.

"Oh, I sincerely apologize for my dark humor. I hope you weren't offended in any way."

He rolled his eyes. It was just a letter, but he felt the pure-hearted sarcasm in there.

"So what do you say? Is it a yes or a yes? It's an offer you simply can't miss. After all, you want him to be happy again, right?

Do you remember the highest point in the castle? The place anyone's forbidden to? Well, I currently reside there for your information and I'm giving you my full permission to enter the premises.

I'll be waiting."

A fancy signature with the letters "SW" were written at the bottom of the letter. Reisi held the paper, his hands trembling. A chill ran down his spine. The Silver Wizard personally wrote him a letter. No wonder he knew so much. Being the most powerful being in existence had its advantages.

"Don't tell me you're reluctant?" said a voice.

Thunder rumbled and lightning struck from outside. Reisi's eyes widened, spotting a figure by the door.

"Actually, you don't need to think about. It _needs _to happen." The voice cackled and the figure suddenly lunged towards him. The royal knight had no time to react or to fight back or to escape. He was on his own.

Reisi groaned as he woke up. He sat up then buried his head in his hand. He felt light-headed. What just happened? Last thing he remembered was that voice… and that figure… He looked around but as always, no one was there. Could it be it was actually that Silver Wizard who came for a personal visit? But why the murderous aura? Was he really … "What should I do now?" he thought to himself, apparently aggravated and stressed. There was too much pressure on him. Why was Mikoto's deserved-to-be happiness rely solely on his decision? Would he actually agree to such a thing? As a knight, first thing to assume that it could very well may be a trap to lure him. Was the Silver Wizard a sadist of some kind? Too many questions, so little time.

He then stared blankly at the sword his deceased parents left him, slowly reflecting about everything. But instead of actually learning something from it, he earned a trip down his own Memory Lane…

"_Use it at the right time, Reisi. You're destined for greatness…" said a woman's voice with a warm smile across her face._

"_Those fragments of my memories will forever be etched into me…"_ Reisi thought, sighing to himself. "_But what do they mean… mother?"_

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Saruhiko slept dreamily on his king-sized bed, only to be disturbed by a voice too familiar… and too irritating.

"Prince."

The bluenette covered himself in the sheets, groaning. "Ugh, what do you want so early in the morning?" He was having the time of his life chasing down his beloved Misaki in the wheat field to be disrupted by his royal knight's bland voice.

"Prince," repeated Reisi.

"I said what?" Saruhiko growled. He wasn't deaf, neither was the knight.

"Prince."

That was the last time Reisi was ever going to call him that again because he was ready to stitch his mouth shut. "What the hell do you—" His eyes widened when some invisible force hit the back of his neck. He immediately fell unconscious on his own bed…

A little later, Reisi slowly opened the door, hoping not the ruin the prince's trip to Dreamland. But he had work to do so he had no choice. He disliked being Saruhiko's alarm clock but that was part of his job. "Prince?" he called. No response. He looked over at the prince's bed_… only to see that he was missing_.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Misaki and Rikio bought groceries together, in request of Izumo. As they walked back towards the pub, they noticed the people around them chatted a little louder than usual. They looked nervous and frightened for some reason. Misaki and Rikio felt uneasy about it. If the whole kingdom knew… maybe it something really bad happened… and it'd somehow affect all of Shizume.

"What the hell's happening?" Misaki commented on the ruckus going on, looking around wearily.

Rikio shrugged, taking a bite off his bread. "Beats me."

Misaki rolled his eyes. People need to find their own problems, not delve into other issues. "It's not like it's our business…"

"Yes, it is."

Misaki and Rikio turned around, only to meet up with none other than that monkey prince's royal knight. What business did he have with Misaki now? Was he going to propose in behalf of that prince? The ginger narrowed his eyes, suspicious of the knight's intention.

"It just so happens that Prince Saruhiko is missing," he added.

The ginger's eyes widened. Okay, now that was something he wasn't expecting.

"Missing…?" Misaki muttered, hiding his surprise. Knowing the prince, maybe he just ran off somewhere? Maybe stalking him?

"I believe he's been kidnapped," clarified Reisi, fixing his glasses.

That revelation was even more shocking. Misaki thought his heart was going to stop. But pride always came first. He huffed and turned his back from the knight. "It's not like I care. You guys deal with it. Let's go." He walked away, Rikio following from behind.

"He has feelings for you and this is how you return the favor?" Reisi muttered under his breath.

He didn't know why but he was trembling like crazy as he held the groceries. The prince was just kidnapped. So what? It had to be that royal knight's fault since he wasn't there to protect him. But why was his subconscious not agreeing to it? Was there something wrong with his common sense now? To top it all off, he suddenly remembered Totsuka's words to him: _Be strong._ Be strong for your family, for Homra and for the kingdom. Maybe even for some creepy monkey prince? "_Damn it!"_ His conscience was getting to him. He then pushed the groceries to Rikio. "Sorry, man!" he exclaimed as he ran off back to meet up with that knight.

"H-Hey, Yata-san!" Rikio sighed. "Geez, what's he up to now?"

Misaki panted when he finally caught up with knight. What a convenience that he was still around. "H-Hey, wait up!" he called.

Reisi stopped, turned and smiled. Looked like little razor-tongue had a heart, after all.

"Did you have a lead about his whereabouts?" Misaki asked. He didn't know why he asked, he just did.

"Actually, I know where he's being held at…"

"Then why—"

"Follow me," Reisi said as he walked in a specific direction. Misaki nodded and followed the knight. Where were they going? And what business did Reisi have with Misaki?

* * *

**BACK AT HOMRA**

* * *

"Huh?" Izumo blinked, wiping a glass with a clean cloth. "Kamamoto-san, where's Yata-chan?"

Rikio rubbed the back of his neck. "Er… he went off with that royal knight dude…" he uttered.

Mikoto's eyes widened. Misaki? With Reisi? That didn't make sense. But he did sense that something bad may be happening. He stood up from the couch and immediately stormed off. Izumo followed the redhead. "Wait, Mikoto!"

Anna reached out to Mikoto but pulled her arm back, frowning. "Mikoto…" Eric stood beside her and placed both his hands on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

"Anna-chan…"

She looked up at the mention of her name automatically.

"You know what Totsuka-san said, right?" Eric said.

Anna nodded. It had hurt to be reminded but it was still very essential to remember. "Be strong."

* * *

While on their way to their destination, Reisi had explained everything thoroughly to Misaki.

The ginger had never felt so pissed in his life. "That bastard…!" He balled his fists, his anger fuming.

"Precisely the reason why we need to get rid of him," said Reisi.

"How do you know so much anyway?" asked Misaki, cocking his head. Sure, Reisi looked and was smart, but… this was too much new information. Who knew the legendary Silver Wizard was actually real? And possibly evil? To match with the fact that he was most powerful being in existence?

"He indirectly told me through a letter he personally wrote," replied Reisi.

Misaki raised a brow. "Why you?" Of all people, really. It could have been that monkey prince… or somebody else in the royal bloodline for that matter.

"Why me, I wonder…" Reisi said, staring into the distance. He asked himself that a million times last night. Heck, he couldn't even sleep because of it.

"What do you want me to do anyway? I'm just some normal human being. He could kill me in one zap…"

"Yata-chan!" yelled Izumo from a distance. He looked unnaturally normal without his little fairy wings behind his back.

"Yata!" called Mikoto. The two seemed to be the center of attention as they ran past fellow citizens…

"On second thought…" Misaki rubbed his chin, scheming.

"Hm?" Reisi raised an eyebrow. He needed all the ideas he could get. And the moment he heard Mikoto's voice… he felt… a wave of relief inside him, not knowing the reason why for it, of course.

"Do you have a plan in mind? Coz I got a better one." Misaki smirked. This was sure to knock the socks out of that Silver Wizard… though it may cost him every single bit of his pride, ego and everything. Maybe even his life.

* * *

**ANOTHER MEANWHILE**

* * *

Chained and bounded to a wall was the prince. Saruhiko felt the back of his neck was sore. He felt dizzy and nauseous. Everything was black. His eyes adjusted to the area he was currently in. His vision was blurry as he only caught sight of a monochromatic green-ish kind of light not too far from where he was restrained.

"Ah, you're awake now. My dear little prince… or should I say, my dear little pawn?" said a man with long silver hair cascaded past his shoulders. He wore an impeccable long-sleeved dark green trench coat and four buttons outlining each storm patch on the fronts of the over a white shirt with a ruffled collar. For a wizard, he didn't look like the typical one found in fairy tales and legends… _He was unlike any other. _"You've done your part greatly. You're simply a great bait to lure those fishes." He smiled widely, if you would call it that. "And after the score's been settled, you've no use to me anymore. I'm afraid you're as good as finished… Fushimi Saruhiko."

* * *

**A/N:** OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD

There are actually lots of reasons why I said that, first off, the recent episodes in K were the bomb! I mean seriously. And the manga updates of Memory of Red and Kuroh's backstory was just… priceless. Long live K! But I swear if someone dies, time to wage war!

Second, uh, well, coz I wrote another long chapter! Ha! I knew this was going to be a long-ass chapter. I'm just making up for the days I hadn't updated this fine silly piece of literature. And well, FINALLY I'M DONE WITH IT. MERRY CHRISTMAS, YOU SILLY GEESE! I'm letting you guys know this is the third to the last chapter. It's just that well-planned, y'know? LOL So like, lots of twists, yes? Don't hate me! xD How about that make-out scene? What can you guys say about it? xD

Third, coz of the reviews, I guess? They always make my day. As in always. I appreciate the time and effort you guys put in those reviews, I swear. I love each and every one of you.

And as usual, I dedicate this chapter to my favorite kitty cat in the world (whose next chapter in Dreams of Red I can't wait), **TOTSUKA**. I guess this is another present for you. LOL Love ya!


	7. King

**Title:** Yatarella – A K Fairytale Fic  
**Author:** Shouhei-kun  
**Fandom:** K/ K Project  
**Pairing:** Yata Misaki & Fushimi Saruhiko; Suoh Mikoto & Munakata Reisi (from now on)  
**Rating:** T (coz of the vulgarity, homoness and all that jazz)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from K. lol I also don't own Cinderella. I only own the plot!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** An **AU (alternate universe) shonen-ai fic. **There's also cussing so be careful! So like, this is the SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER. I repeat, SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER. Enjoy it while it lasts, guys.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: _KING_**

* * *

Saruhiko shook his head in disbelief. He must feel more light-headed than usual. "Am I just seeing things?" he thought to himself, squinting. Seemed like his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Alongside the Silver Wizard were floating white blob-like… spirits? There were too many to count. _What was he planning to do with them_?

The Silver Wizard extended his arms and adored the magnificent and glorious view of Shizume, being atop of the kingdom itself. He cackled, his maniacal laughter ringing in the prince's ears. He raised his arm, palm open. "I came." He then closed his fist as he couldn't contain his excitement much longer. "I saw." Here came his favorite part. It was going to become a wonderful spectacle of his. He finally snapped his finger. As if in command, the blob-like spirits he summoned vanished the premises in the blink of an eye. "I conquer."

The bluenette's eyes widened, stark anxious. Who knew what horror lied behind those terrifying creations of his? He didn't have time to dwell on it as the Silver Wizard swiftly approached him, smiling widely. Everything was insane about that very smile. And nothing good was going to come out of it. He then cupped Saruhiko's chin, silver eyes staring right through blue ones. He had the prince under his skin. _Now what?_ "Don't feel left out, dear prince. I have one_ especially _reserved for you." He snapped his finger and one of those blob-like spirits was summoned almost instantly. "But it's different from the others." He smiled wider, as if there was already a "smile" wider than that. "Enjoy expressing the emotions you've been holding back for so long, dear prince." He then snapped his finger again.

Saruhiko had never felt so helpless and isolated in his life. Never had he felt this frightened either. A wave of panic hit him as the summoned spirit drifted towards him, its face those of a fox's. It was the last thing he was able to perceive before everything faded to black.

The Silver Wizard witnessed everything in utter delight. He clapped his hands in glee and walked across the dim monochromatic room towards his favorite leather sofa. Adjacent to it was a small table with a bottle of the finest red wine, brewed simply to perfection on occasions such as this. He poured himself half a glass and smelled its bittersweet yet savory aroma. He took a little sip and the taste overwhelmed him. Truly the best wine there was. "And thus commences the kingdom's most wonderful… and most spectacular… play of all time!" he declared proudly. A twinge of pain suddenly struck him from out of nowhere. The wine glass shattered as he buried his face in his hands. He saw visions of himself lying in a pool of blood. He's had the same nightmares and visions ever since. "But it already happened!" he screamed, his eyes bulging out from… _fear?_ "I already killed you!" He shook his head violently. And without warning, the pain subsided… for now. He panted heavily and rose from his seat, smiling. "It's time to entertain the guests." He snapped his finger again.

Saruhiko, on the other hand, remained unconscious… for the time being.

* * *

An awkward silence enveloped the four. Ever since Mikoto joined the party, Reisi didn't talk as much as before. He mostly just nodded and stated some suggestions and ideas about their battle plan versus the Silver Wizard. Yes, there were going to go against none other than the almighty Silver Wizard.

"Is it really going to work, Yata-chan?" Izumo asked, unsure and weary of Misaki's "super ultra secret" plan.

Misaki gave the fairy godfather a confident thumbs-up. He sure was optimistic, almost oblivious of the fact they were going against a being who used the arts. Not even Izumo's magic had a chance against it. "Timing is key," Misaki said, grinning.

"But—"

"Just trust him. He knows what he's doing," Mikoto cut in, looking as nonchalant as ever. Izumo was too much of a worrywart. He ought to be believe in others more. Misaki's eyes lightened up. Mikoto may be a man of few words, but whenever he spoke, it was of great significance. Not to mention great timing.

"We'll take whatever chances that comes on our doorstep," Reisi asserted, curving the corners of mouth upward. All this encouragement enlightened and boosted the ginger's confidence. But he couldn't help but think of the possible negative outcome of the situation as well. _They'd be good as dead then._

They've reached the castle premises, only to be barricaded by knights of the royal order. Reisi raised an eyebrow at his colleagues. He was acknowledged as a knight of the highest order, hindering him of permission to enter was a violation of the knight's code of honor.

"Must I remind you of my identity again?" he told the two knights before him coolly. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and proceeded to the entrance, but only to be blocked again. Reisi found himself bewildered. "Why are you—"

_Whack! Thwack!_

Reisi gaped at the brash teen. Misaki brought with him his favorite baseball bat, courtesy of fairy godfather and Homra bartender, Kusanagi Izumo. The ginger just shrugged at the knight's reaction. "Hey, we don't want to waste time here, you know?" he reminded, tapping the tip of the baseball bat on his palm. Mikoto nodded in agreement, so did Izumo. Reisi sighed and decided to go along with Misaki's idea of brutal force, only if necessary. Time was ticking, after all.

And as they "infiltrated" castle grounds…

"Halt!"

Along with Awashima Seri were a platoon of royal blue knights, all staring intently at the so-called "infiltrators".

"Lieutenant—"

"We must do whatever we can to apprehend these criminals," Seri told her comrades. Reisi was taken aback. Could it be he was possibly forgotten by his own troops? Were they really going to assault him and his companions? One by one, they drew out their swords. Finally, it was Seri's turn. "Awashima, _kinkyou battou."_ She pointed her blade at the "criminals" and immediately, the knights charge after them.

One knight lunged towards Reisi. Reisi's heart fell. He couldn't move. He was betrayed by his own platoon. They may be only colleagues but he deeply cared for them, as if they were a big happy family, always prepared to fight for what was righteous. But now…

"Watch out!"

Reisi snapped out his reverie as Mikoto tackled him to the side, avoiding the antagonist knight's razor-sharp blade. Misaki fought off other knights, so did Izumo.

Misaki dodged a swing of one knight's sword, also apparent death. "Apprehend _this_, fucker!" he exclaimed as he hit the knight's head hard with his baseball bat. He was a natural.

Reisi looked up at Mikoto, who happened to be pinning him down the ground.

"S-Suoh, I…"

Mikoto rolled his eyes and brushed his lips against Reisi's. A kiss? At such a wrong time? But it sure got the royal knight's intensity levels back up. The redhead grabbed Reisi's collar and pulled him up, their lips still locked. Their mouths parted when they stood upright. Even with all the commotion around them, they felt like the world was theirs and theirs alone at that very moment.

"Don't die on me," said Mikoto. Four words. Countless meanings.

"Come on!" Misaki came and grabbed Reisi's wrist, dragging him past the knocked-out blues. The royal knight looked back one last time at Mikoto, as if his life depended on it. Mikoto flashed a quick smile, a smile Reisi hoped to see again after this monumental battle.

It was now Izumo and Mikoto against the blues. Their backs were turned from each other, watching each and every move of the knights that were still standing.

Mikoto smirked at the blonde. "Shouldn't you be with them? I'm gonna be just fine with the temporary power you gave me, you know?"

Izumo shook his head and smiled. "They'll be fine. But you sure do owe a lot to Totsuka-san, Mikoto."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you bring that up now?"

The fairy godfather laughed. Looking at Mikoto now, maybe he had finally found his inner peace, thanks to a special someone. "Have you ever wondered why I haven't left your side ever since?" he asked.

"No." Another straightforward answer from the forever stoic Suoh Mikoto.

"He wants me to protect you forever," Izumo stated, smiling warmly at the other. "It's his last wish."

He was surprised but wasn't expressive enough to show it. "Sorta like some guardian angel?" Mikoto said, smirking.

Izumo shrugged. "If you put it that way, sure."

Deep inside, Mikoto was very grateful towards Tatara and loved him for everything he's done for him. Knowing the brunette, he'd want Mikoto to be always happy. Reisi wasn't his replacement. He wasn't anything like Tatara. In fact, the royal knight's attributes were those of a person Mikoto _hated_. But somehow, Io and behold, a strange attraction intertwined their lives. It was a force maybe even stronger than gravity itself.

* * *

Reisi's party weren't the only ones fighting.

"Anna-chan, stay here," said Eric, exiting and shutting the door behind him. The guys of Homra were ambushed by the blues. Tables flew and glasses shatter. The petit girl covered her eyes and closed her eyes shut, hoping all of this would end.

Shouhei's eyes were focused on the blade the knight kept swinging his sword at him. He needed the other to let go of his blade so he could fight him fair and square. This was such a biased battle. He didn't want to dodge forever because he'd most likely get stabbed by another knight if he kept going like this. Speaking of getting stabbed….

"Shouhei, behind you!" shouted Bandou.

The straw hair's eyes widened when he looked behind him and another knight lunged his blade towards him. He didn't have enough time to evade it. Just what caused the blues to be _this_ berserk?

Bandou ran towards Shouhei as fast as he could and made it just in time to shove him aside. Bandou's eyes widened when the sword went right through him…

"San-chan!"

Bandou smirked. Good thing he followed his hunch to sidestep or he was goner for sure. The blade happened to go only right through his clothes. It was mere inches from his skin. Fujishima suddenly popped out from behind and hit the knight's head with a vase, knocking him out cold.

The black haired Homra member sighed in relief, looking back at Fujishima in gratitude. "You saved me there. Thanks, bro."

Fujishima nodded and smiled. It was his way of saying, "Don't mention it." He went on to fight off other members with Eric. He now had the blonde's back, smacking and hitting those blues.

Shouhei's face brightened and ran to Bandou, wrapping his arms around his senpai. "Damn it, San-chan! Don't ever do something as stupid as _that_ again!" he chided, burying his head in the other's chest. Bandou huffed and rolled his eyes. His cheeks reddened, but there was no time to be embarrassed. They were in the middle of a fight, for God's sake!

"You can thank me later, idiot! Now stop clinging onto me!" Bandou exclaimed as he pushed off his kohai. Their backs were now turned from each other. "Now don't leave my side so I can protect you." His blush darkened even more.

Shouhei chuckled lightly. Even the grouchy senpai had a cute soft side."Thanks, San-chan." And those three words conveyed lots of his other feelings towards _his_ San-chan.

* * *

Reisi and Misaki fought with a couple of knights along the way. They were becoming a bit tired but something as petty as that wouldn't stop them. They had the will of a lion matched with their iron hearts. Reisi wanted answers to his questions, and he had a clear resolve that he wanted to see that smile across the redhead's face again whereas Misaki followed Tatara's words and wanted to become strong. Not only for himself, but for the sake of Homra, for the sake of the kingdom… _for the sake of the damn monkey prince_.

The ginger observed during their encounters that Reisi's sword was quite different from the others. Shouldn't the same platoon have the same arsenals? "Hey, doesn't your sword look a little weird?" he commented.

Reisi smiled, glancing at the saber hanging around his waist."It's a family heirloom." He came to a decision to bring the sword along with him because his intuition said that it was pretty much the best time to use it. "Your family's awesome." Misaki grinned. No one could pull off the most awesome heirloom as awesomely as Reisi's folks did. Well, being a royal knight had its perks.

"Thank you for the compliment, I guess." Reisi chuckled, but immediately stopped as they've finally reached the highest level, where the Silver Wizard was waiting for them. There was no time for jokes or compliments or anything for that matter. Only time for serious business. "It's time." He shot a glance at the ginger and Misaki nodded in response.

Before them was a silver ten-feet tall pair of doors that were ajar, its level door handles colored gold. It let out some chilly breeze, but was unlike any other cold one felt. Its feel was ominous and just reeked of malevolence. But this wasn't enough to hold back the formidable challengers.

"_We've got one shot at this_," Reisi thought, already thinking ahead of the consequences they were going to face. "_Let's hope the Silver Wizard has some sense of humor left in him…_"

Misaki held one handle and Reisi held the other as they mentally counted down in unison. "_Three… two… one!_" Together, they pushed opened the door. It was pitch black inside. Their skin crawled. Why did they feel like they were stepping into the abyss? Never to come back? They shook these thoughts aside and held their breaths as they finally stepped inside after what felt like hours of just standing by the entrance.

"Ah, I never thought you would come so soon."

Reisi and Misaki immediately turned their heads at the dim monochromatic light the glass window gave off. And there stood the Silver Wizard, smiling widely as ever. The wizard acknowledged Reisi's presence, but the ginger's… not so much. He grimaced when he saw the royal knight with a companion, a _tiny_ companion at that. He assumed it would only just be between him and Reisi. Why did someone like _him_ join Reisi's party? Had the teen gone loco? Was joining simply worth _dying_ for?

Misaki's eyes adjusted to the dimness and spotted a figure bounded to a wall. He gave Reisi a look that said, "I'll leave it to you." The royal knight nodded then focused his attention back to the Silver Wizard. He didn't want the "super ultra secret" plan ruined just yet. He kept reminding himself they just had one shot. _One shot._ They felt like they were at the climax of some game; the scores tied, there were a few seconds left before the buzzer rang, conventional strategies were met and everyone was at their limit…

The Silver Wizard sidestepped but Misaki ran hard to the right and passed by the magic-user.

"Your business is with me, right?" Reisi said, fixing his glasses. He considered necessary to take full of grasp of the wizard's awareness. "Moreover, I've come to a decision."

"Oh?" The wizard expressed his emotion freely, smiling in mad delight. He was evidently eager to know if the royal knight actually considered his offer. He'd be more than happily obliged to bring back Suoh Mikoto's dear Totsuka Tatara to life…

"No matter how powerful you may be, you don't have the power or _even the right_ to bring back the dead in the realm of the living. It's taboo. I've looked into it," Reisi affirmed, looking intently at the wizard. There was no way he could fall for something as_ impossible_ as that. Fighting intellectually was his game. "You aren't a _god._ So I humbly decline."

"Ah." The Silver Wizard clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You don't believe me? How disappointing. I could've made Suoh Mikoto a happy man again. All you had to do is say 'yes'. Is it so hard to ask?" His amused face altered into those of a lunatic's; the wide bulging eyes, erratic smirk… "And now, you'll face the dire consequences for doubting _my_ unrivaled power!" His hands then emitted some kind of white aura, glowing brighter and brighter by the second.

…_Why was the Silver Wizard so determined on making Reisi say "yes"?_

Reisi wouldn't want the Silver Wizard to make the first move. Anyone could tell that the brighter the aura gets, a worse outcome is much expected. He took initiative as he drew his sword from its sheath. "Munakata, _kinkyou battou." _He didn't waste any time and made haste as he lunged towards the wizard, but the other got to him first, throwing a first of his projectiles. The knight dodged and rolled to the side. He looked behind him and saw the huge impact it caused. The hole was humongous and the wall looked like it could fall apart any time now.

The wizard wickedly laughed as he continuously threw a barrage of those projectiles at the knight, who kept dodging and rolling. Reisi's eyebrows furrowed. How could he possibly land an attack on the Silver Wizard if he couldn't even get near him?

The explosions terrified Misaki, but he thanked the heavens he wasn't the Silver Wizard's target _yet._ Reisi enough should keep him company for a while. A few sprints later, he arrived to aid the restrained prince. He looked like some emaciated prisoner; his skin was two shades paler, his hair was messy, the bags around his eyes were definitely recognizable and he was ice cold. What did that wretched wizard do to Saruhiko?

Misaki shook the prince's shoulders, and no response was given. He tensed, fearing for the worst case scenario. He didn't want him to die. He didn't want _anyone_ to die. He didn't want Saruhiko—

"Misaki?" he said in a hoarse whisper.

Misaki's heart fluttered, relieved that the monkey prince was—

"Misaki, Misaki," Saruhiko snickered. "My Misaki came here to save me." The tone of his voice didn't sound that of relief or gratitude at all, more like on the brink of insanity. "Is this the only way I'll ever make you notice me?" he went on, sneering. "I need you to pay attention to me! Only me! _Misaki!"_ His laughter echoed the whole room. He couldn't control himself of his emotions. He wanted to stop. He was scaring Misaki. He could very well see it from the look across the ginger's face. It seemed something else triggered this darker side of him… _It was that Silver Wizard's doing. _Worse, these were his bottled-up feelings he kept to himself for as long as he could remember.

_Solitude, attention, desperation…_

It took Reisi by surprise and the Silver Wizard took it as a grand opportunity to finally hit him with one of his projectiles. The knight didn't have time to recover his stance as the wizard delivered a blow at him, sending Reisi flying across the room. The blow hit him so hard he could barely move.

Misaki staggered back from the blunette, his eyes widened from dread. "Y-You aren't the monkey prince I know…"

Saruhiko continued cackling his heart out, as if there was no tomorrow. _And was there?_ "Yes, that's it. Look at _me,_ Misaki. Keep your eyes locked on me!" The prince didn't bother struggling to set himself free even if his sane side wanted to. All he really wanted was Misaki to look at him. "I don't need your bravado. You'll eventually forget about me after you save me and become Mr. Heroic. You'll ignore me again!"

The ginger shot a quick glance behind him, the sight of Reisi knocked down petrified him. Not to mention the Silver Wizard was closing in on the knight, ready to give the final blow.

"Misaki!" Saruhiko bellowed, his blue eyes flaring at Misaki. "You aren't looking at me! Misaki!" So… his stored emotions were _this _aggressive… But he didn't want to take it out on Misaki.

Too much pressure. Too much stress. Too much of everything. Misaki bit his lip so hard blood seethed. But this was it. The moment of truth. He ignored Saruhiko and took a deep breath. _He was going to deal with this Silver Shit first_.

The Silver Wizard planted his foot on Reisi's face, smirking triumphantly. "This is just as what my clairvoyant powers foretold me. You will be killed here and now with my own hands." His aura glowed its brightest, and the light blinded the royal knight. "And so, I bid my farewell to you… Munakata Reisi."

_It was really the end, wasn't it?_

* * *

_Misaki raised a brow. "Why you?" Of all people, really. It could have been that monkey prince… or somebody else in the royal bloodline for that matter._

_"Why me, I wonder…" Reisi said, staring into the distance. He asked himself that a million times last night. Heck, he couldn't even sleep because of it._

"_Use it at the right time, Reisi. You're destined for greatness."_

"_Don't die on me," said Mikoto. Four words. Countless meanings._

* * *

They say there was always light at the end of the tunnel…

"I still have one last secret weapon…" Reisi muttered, clenching his fists.

"Oh?" The Silver Wizard smirked. "It doesn't matter, you'll still die either way."

"Not so fast!"

The Silver Wizard raised an eyebrow and slanted his eyes at the ginger. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

Yata Misaki, in a pink dress. It was just like old times, back in Shizume Kingdom's grand ball. The ginger's face burned and was red as a tomato. You can hardly see the actual shade of his face. "It's not over yet, asshole!" he shouted at the wizard as he balled his fists. It took all of his guts just to shout out at the most powerful being in existence. In a pink dress. He was asking for chip on his shoulder, and was dead nervous and humiliated. He actually swallowed his pride for once and carried out his "super ultra secret" plan.

"Misaki, you're…" Saruhiko was just as shocked. His hunch about Misaki and the lady in pink was right all along.

* * *

**Initiate: Reisi's Party's Flashback**

* * *

"Ah, so you were really the lady in pink that night?" Reisi asked, smiling. He seemed to have digressed about the real topic in hand. Deep inside, he resisted the urge to laugh. So did Izumo. And _even_ Mikoto.

Misaki folded his arms against his chest, trying to squelch his growing irritation. "Shut up. Kusanagi-san was the one here who did the fucking _honors. _I never asked for such _bullshit._" He clearly emphasized the word _honors_ with passionate and dripping sarcasm.

Teasing the ginger had never been so much fun.

"Oh, but I do recall that you wanted to—"

"Can we just get back to the fucking plan already?!" Misaki wasn't innate with forbearance, let alone patience for that matter.

Reisi coughed. He really, truly was holding back. "You'll stand resolute with this plan of yours? Are you sure it will work?" He still couldn't wipe off the smile off his face.

Misaki shrugged. "Sure. Even the most serious guys get distracted sometimes, right?" he said, rolling his eyes at Izumo, who was already teary-eyed. "Let's just hope he has some humor left in him."

* * *

Izumo gave Misaki a special ring with a small red button in the center. Once pushed, he'd have his humiliating, pride-shattering transformation almost instantly. And now that he had actually activated the ring's main feature…

"That's your secret weapon?! Seriously?!" The Silver Wizard laughed and laughed, holding his stomach as he pointed his finger at the downright mortified ginger. How stupid and foolish powerless mortals get? What was so secret about that? How could it even be considered an arsenal? Dunces would always remain dunces. It was just so unbelievable.

But what happened next was even _more_ unbelievable.

From behind, Reisi thrust his heirloom sword right through the Silver Wizard, right through his hollow muscle called the _heart _to be specific. He wasn't actually hit, he used his sword to deflect the blow. Miraculously, the sword was undamaged, leaving him unscathed. He needed a few seconds to recuperate and lock on at the perfect angle at the wizard. "It's his secret weapon, alright…" Reisi whispered, thrusting the blade deeper.

Surprisingly, the Silver Wizard didn't seem affected and even cackled. There was no way a crude weapon like that could—

His eyes widened as he coughed out blood. _Real blood._ This shouldn't be happening. He wasn't supposed to feel pain and yet here he was now, suffering in excruciating agony. His life was slipping away… But how? How could it possibly happen? He wasn't used to this. He believed to be the most powerful being! Then he recalled a wizard's sole weakness. He was used to never being defeated and thought the weapon was completely destroyed and wiped out from existence and yet, here it was, in Munakata Reisi's hands: _The Sword of Damocles_. He panicked and shrieked like a banshee, overwhelmed.

* * *

**Initiate: **_**His**_** Flashback**

* * *

Down below, the citizens of Shizume Kingdom frolicked and rejoiced. The day was filled with lively and colorful parades, streamers, confetti and very bright smiles. It was the fourth birthday of the prince; the heir; the next in line to the throne. The promising future of the kingdom lied within him.

From above, a particular wizard clicked his tongue in annoyance. The King, Queen and Prince. Symbolisms of leadership, authority and respect. _Bullshit._ They haven't done anything worthy and beneficial to the kingdom and its residents at all. Peace and security were maintained because of them _them_, the wizards; the almighty guardians of the kingdom. And yet, all these brainwashed morons appreciated the so-called royal family, who did practically nothing to deserve all the praise and glory. There weren't any credit for the obscure wizards whatsoever. "I'll show them what real power is," _he_ muttered under his breath.

"We live to protect our beloved Shizume. Don't forget that," said a fellow wizard who overheard him. He had long silver hair cascading past his shoulders.

_His_ eye twitched. The Silver-know-it-all always acted like some nagging mother, saying the same thing in endless repeat. He rose from his seat and peered down at the view of their "beloved" Shizume. "Why can't _we_ be the Kings instead? We could lead the kingdom to better prosperity," _he_ argued. "Heck, we could do so much better."

"Beings like us often abuse power and it corrupts our minds," the silver haired wizard explained. "We're better off where we are."

"Unknown from the rest of the world for all eternity?!" _He_ smirked widely. He wasn't going to take any bullshit from some goody two-shoe wizard anymore. "I don't think so." A potent aura surrounded him. He had just chosen himself a new path. No longer would he be the noble sentinel of Shizume…

"What are you—" Just in the nick of time, he deflected the other wizard's strike of lightning with a magic-immune defense barrier.

_He_ smirked wider this time. "There could be only one king between us… Adolf."

"I knew this day would come," Adolf said, motioning his hands. "Your mind is already infected with vicious intentions… and it's too late to change that."

An epic battle ensued between the two wizards. They clashed with all elements at their grasp: fire, water, air, earth… They even used gravity and time itself against themselves. It was a miracle the kingdom wasn't affected… yet. Adolf had the upper hand. He always had the upper hand. There were seven wizards who prevailed in the land and he was the first, the most powerful. And _he_ was the seventh, and least powerful.

Adolf gave off the finishing blow. He had regrets, but it was the only way to preclude chaos and misfortune in the kingdom. He didn't want _him_ to go utterly ballistic.

But unfortunately for him, the other had a plan up _his_ sleeve. Before _he_ died, he chanted a spell, forbidden and prohibited to cast, and yet he still did. A tremendous force toppled Adolf over. The Silver Wizard choked and gagged. He was out of breath but he still struggled and held on for dear life. He wasn't able to utter any spells, which eventually lead to his downfall…

A moment of dead silence.

And then a cough. And another cough. Adolf bolted from the floor and rapidly breathed. He looked at his hands, his _new_ hands to be exact and smirked widely. Everything went according to plan. "You've always been the most powerful yet you never unleashed your power to its full potential," he said as he stood up. "It's time to show these puny humans _true_ power." His excitement caused to burst out in giddy laughter. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to give you credit… _my dearest twin brother_." And he referred to none other than Adolf K. Weissman, the _true_ Silver Wizard. He possessed and took over Adolf's body and even had control of his powers… including his clairvoyant powers.

However, it was the only power he couldn't full control. The visions come to him in the most random of times. It appeared in the form of dreams, nightmares… or even when he was fully awake. His head usually throbbed when it would occur to him. The visions include the four year old prince actually becoming a king. And he didn't want that to happen, of course. He needed to annihilate him and the rest of the royal bloodline for good as soon as possible.

And years later, it _did_ happen.

The prince hid in the closet and sobbed quietly as he held the precious memento his parents left him. He peered through the slits and saw the corpses of knights, maids and his own dear parents. He was helpless. And alone. _And_ heavily traumatized. The Silver Wizard walked across the room, past the corpses and towards the closet. The prince closed his eyes shut and wished for all the bully to go away, to no avail. The wizard opened the closet and found the wild card. He smirked as he grabbed the child's head. His skin was so cold it stung the prince. His coldness extended invisible tentacles inside him, as if he was about to…

_Thud!_

…kill him from inside.

The Silver Wizard looked down at the boy and couldn't help express sheer joy and victory. He was going to be the king now! The best king who ever lived in the kingdom of…

"Hm?" He blinked.

A small whimper came from the boy. He was miraculously still alive. A tenacious little fellow now, was he?

"Huh? W-Where…? Who?" the child stammered, on the verge of tears. He was lost and so alone. He didn't know whose corpses were around him. He knew nothing. Just what the wizard wanted. But he still preferred him _dead. _Looked like he still wasn't used to unleashing his brother's powers with his brother's body. He'd have to kill the prince one day then, once he took _full control_ of Adolf's body.

"I guess this will do," he uttered to himself. And with a snap of a finger, he fabricated everyone's memories in the castle. No, not everyone in the kingdom. He was saving the best of his power for last (besides, he didn't have much of it _yet_).

The kingdom grieved for the loss of the king and queen. The little prince was left behind… all alone… But he didn't know he was actually the prince anymore. The wizard stirred up his memories, and he remembered himself as a knight trainee in the royal order. And the trainee's name was Munakata Reisi. He was replaced by someone whose memories were as messed-up as his.

Reisi remembered Fushimi Saruhiko being the orphaned prince, and he took care of the bluenette ever since…

The Silver Wizard had forseen the bluenette's connection with Reisi. Saruhiko was connected to a boy of the same age, Yata Misaki, who was connected to Suoh Mikoto, who was connected to Totsuka Tatara. Ah, Tatara. A pure-hearted human being, just the type of person his brother liked to be reincarnated from. He needed to get rid of the brunette before Adolf had a chance to be possibly reborn again, hence the reason for the so-called "sacrifice". It was just a ploy to further deepen the plot. It was all planned out too well. The predictions helped him extravagantly. But there was one vision that wasn't part of the plan: him, in his own brother's body, lying in a pool of blood. He made sure of himself to never let that happen.

_Ever._

* * *

"W-Why… I could've been… k-king…" he muttered. Reisi raised an eyebrow as he drew back his blade and pushed away the Silver Wizard. The wizard helplessly fell on the floor in agony and panic, taking his last breaths desperately. "_I don't want to die"_ became his instant mantra. He never knew dying would be so painful and unbearable. Behind his madness lied a human side of his as a single tear rolled down his eye. "A-A better king than _you_, Munakata Reisi…" He simply wanted to serve the kingdom better. He wanted attention, fame, praise and glory… Was it too much to ask?

His eyes fluttered as his muscles relaxed. He was as good as gone. A bright light came out from his teardrop and shined so bright, the whole kingdom was exposed of it.

Apparently, everyone who was mind-controlled by his summoned spirits went back to their sane and normal selves. The guys back in Homra sighed in relief. Anna exited the room the moment everything fell silent. She hugged her brother, Eric, who was battered and bruised, so were the rest of the boys, from fighting off the possessed blues. Eric hugged her back, relieved it was finally all over. Misaki and the others did it.

They saved Shizume Kingdom from peril.

Misaki pushed the button on his ring and changed back to his normal clothes in stunned silence. He was too shocked for words but he was obviously going to remember this event for the rest of his life.

"Misaki?" Saruhiko blinked, his voice, and pretty much his wholesome self, back to normal again.

Misaki snapped back to reality and fixed his attention to the bluenette and undid the handcuffs on him. He was glad he didn't free him earlier or he might have been choked to death by crazy lunatic Saruhiko. He then smirked and gave him a thumbs-up. "Looks like the princess saves the prince, huh?" he said. Saruhiko just stared at him in awe. "You owe me big time, Saruhiko. We're talking money, food…"

The bluenette didn't let him finish his impromptu speech as he surprisingly pecked the other's lips and pulled him into a tight embrace. He was incredibly grateful for Misaki's heroic deed, even if his cracked self _did_ meant what it said. He wanted the ginger all to himself. He didn't want Misaki's head growing big because he saved the prince's life. He didn't want his precious Misaki to forget him. "Thank you, Misaki…"

Misaki could kill Saruhiko for frequently calling him by his first name (earlier and just now), but he decided to let it slide, just this once. He felt blood rush up to his head as he realized he just called the other by his first name. Not those "endearing" nicknames. It made his heart race, don't forget the butterflies flying wildly in his stomach. The tight embrace made him all warm and fuzzy. He didn't look like it, but he was awfully glad Saruhiko was back to his normal self again. He then rolled his eyes and sighed. "I guess that's fine too."

_Money and food would have to wait._

* * *

**(PLEASE READ, BUT DON'T IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE CHAPTER YET) A/N:** I've finally finished the conflict of the story, meaning we've reached the happy conclusion of Yatarella- A K Fairy Tale Fic! The next chapter's a fluffy epilogue (Imma make it all lovey dovey and fluffy and sweet, being the hopeless romantic I am xD) so stay tuned for it!

**OH, WHO AM I KIDDING?! I'M GONNA MISS WRITING THIS STUPID STORY**! I have lots of memories with this. This story holds a sentimental value. It has a special place in this kokoro of mine. It's the first time in a while since I've been overwhelmed by praise, reviews, faves, follows and such. I mean, this was just such a random idea! It was supposed to be Romeo and Juliet (but that would be more tragic, being a sucker of angst, I say NO), but I stuck with this idea. I've noticed there's hardly humorous stuff in the K fanfic section, so why not write a fic high on crack and homos? That's what motivated me to write this! LOLOLOL Wait this is becoming my last will and testament, STOP STOP STOP! xD

So like, to the confused reader, here are the main mysteries that are solved: the Silver Wizard _now_ is actually possessed by his twin brother wizard (most likely _Colorless_ Wizard, since he's the seventh. I dunno his name yet so we're gonna stick to italicized _he_). And Munakata Reisi's _actually_ the King of Shizume, since a review here triggered me to make him king. It really suits him, doesn't it? And for the rest of it, go reread the chapter again, you silly goose! xD I don't wanna spoil everything! And chapter title is from K's last episode: King. Yep, yep! I'm that evil!

Anyway, have you seen the _Kuroko no Basket_ implication here? If you have, you're a _true_ KuroBas fan. I can't help it xD I've been indulging myself with many other different animes this Christmas vacation, including Tiger and Bunny (SPECIAL MENTION! IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THIS, THEN GO WATCH IT!). Speaking of KuroBas, the **initiate** thing was derived from one of my favorite KuroBas fics, titled Afterlife, by Aomine (yep, you read right). GO READ IT NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T.

So like, this a belated Christmas present to you readers, and to you too, Shieru-chan (Totsuka).

Hmmm… let's see… any other things left to say? Welp, I've been planning to write new fanfics (in K? Kuroko no Basket? Who knows?). I have ideas, but no actual plot yet. We'll just have to wait and see for my mind to kick into gear again xD

**AND AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY! AND NO, THIS IS NOT THE ENDING YET. THE EPILOGUE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! LOL**

xoxo

**Shouhei-kun**


	8. And They All Lived Happily Ever After

**Title:** Yatarella – A K Fairytale Fic  
**Author:** Shouhei-kun  
**Fandom:** K/ K Project  
**Pairing:** Yata Misaki & Fushimi Saruhiko; Suoh Mikoto & Munakata Reisi (from now on)  
**Rating:** T (coz of the vulgarity, homoness and all that jazz)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from K. lol I also don't own Cinderella. I only own the plot!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** An **AU (alternate universe) shonen-ai fic.**There's also cussing so be careful! Take note, Reisi's is third person while Misaki's first person. That's all. Enjoy! And cheer up! **Always smile**! I love you!

* * *

**Epilogue: **_**And They All Lived Happily Ever After**_

* * *

**Initiate: Munakata, Reisi**

* * *

As the sun dipped into horizon, the wind gently swept against the king of the kingdom of Shizume, who stood firmly in the balcony. Three years had already passed since that unforgettable incident…

Thorough research (DNA, and blood samples, and etc.) of the kingdom's wisest men proved Munakata Reisi was indeed king. Saruhiko wasn't considered an impostor, since it was all the Silver Wizard's— _Colorless_ Wizard's doing. The real Silver Wizard was kind-hearted, gentle, down-to-earth, helpful, approachable, friendly, selfless… unlike his twin brother. The Colorless Wizard was a mirror of the Silver; the complete opposites. Adolf did what was best for the kingdom whereas the younger wizard only cared about his own wellbeing.

Saruhiko didn't find the news surprising, and happily stepped down from the hierarchy; his rank as prince of the kingdom. Reisi's powers of persuasion didn't work on him. He still wanted the bluenette to be the prince because in his eyes, he would always be the prince he served under loyally with all his heart. It would never change. But all that Saruhiko wanted in life was to spend the rest of his life with his beloved Misaki.

"Besides, you'd do a way better job than what I'll ever do in a million years," Saruhiko added, shrugging.

One case closed, leading to a new case: _the Sword of Damocles. _

It just so happened to be the keepsake his parents gave him for his tenth birthday. But it was just more than a simple birthday gift. The Silver Wizard's clairvoyant powers allowed him to foresee his twin brother's future schemes, hence the reason why he personally created the blade for the child. He was predestined to defeat the Colorless Wizard. "_Use it at the right time, Reisi. You're destined for greatness." _Even if meant sacrificing himself at the hands of his own twin brother, Adolf accepted his fate, just so Reisi would lead the kingdom to its betterment and prosperity.

Another case closed. What about his _final _case? A case that it would always be forever a blur and mystery to him: _Suoh Mikoto._

He never really understood the man. He hardly talks but he constantly annoys him with his conceited smirks and snickers. But his simple gestures of affection moved mountains within the Blue King. A warm embrace, a peck on the cheeks or lips, caressing of hair…

Reisi shook the thoughts off his head, getting sucked in by the redhead's unbelievable charm yet again. But then, he never really did understand himself either. He would never ever understand why he would fall for someone like him. He hated it when feelings got in the way of logic.

Out of nowhere, a pair of arms tangled around Reisi's waist. There was only one person in the entire world who would be able to do it…

"Mikoto, would refrain from sneaking up on me from behind more often?" Reisi said. "Or else I might mistake you for someone else." _And pin you down the ground, my sword inches from your neck,_ he forgot to add.

"It's not like anyone else does this to you, right?" Mikoto chortled lightly. He was glad he was able to wrap his arms around his beloved King this easily. Back then, Reisi wouldn't even let the other get near him. It was like he had some invisible restraining order within his grasp.

"We'll see about that," Reisi snickered with an odd glint in his eyes.

"Hmm…" It was another way of Mikoto saying, "_Really now_?"

"What brings you here anyway?" asked the Blue King. Mikoto visited the castle everyday and had an all-access pass around the castle premises. It was his prestigious privilege as the King's lover.

"Anna asked me for a favor," Mikoto replied.

"And what is it?" Reisi, thankfully, maintained a good relationship between him and Mikoto's children and clansmen. No disputes between the two colors whatsoever.

Mikoto turned his head and smiled at the petite child behind them. Anna shyly walked over to the two men, her eyes a little brighter than usual. She laced her fingers and made pleading eyes on Reisi, to the Blue King's surprise.

"I want to be a princess," she blurted.

Reisi thought he heard things. It took him quite a few seconds to process the young girl's words.

"So? What do you say?" Mikoto said calmly and casually, like it was no big deal. But for the Blue King, it was a big deal. She was asking him to be her daughter. It was as if Mikoto _proposed_ to him _indirectly_.

Reisi grabbed Mikoto's collar furiously. "You forced her to do this right?!" he exclaimed, _blushing_ rather furiously as well. "I'll never forgive you if you did!"

Obviously, Mikoto wasn't forceful towards anyone. Heck, he hardly asked anyone for favors anymore. He rolled his eyes as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Reisi's. It felt like three lifetimes but their mouths quickly part, for the sake of Anna.

"I wish I did, Reisi," said Mikoto, smiling.

It wasn't the kiss that convinced the Blue King, it was his genuine smile. Life was so unfair.

"…I'll think about it."

* * *

**Initiate: Yata, Misaki**

* * *

Damn, what is it with this cold? Why am I even always affected by the freakin' weather in the first place? I already have a runny nose, my body's trembling, and I'm constantly sneezing. Ugh. I swear, I think I may have low tolerance with cold weather. Not that I'll let anyone know, of course.

"Achoo!" Fuck. This must be the millionth sneeze I've had today. I think I'm gonna die. Okay, I really hate the cold now, and that's pretty much the understatement of the century. And to make matters worse…

"I knew you were gonna catch cold," snickered a voice I've heard more than a gazillion times.

"Shut up," I growled at Fushimi Saruhiko. Former prince. Current… ugh… boyfriend. It sounds so lame and cheesy it makes me wanna hurl. But with my newly stricken cold, I kinda might…

"Now, now. Don't give me the _cold_ treatment," he joked lamely. I wanna spit on his face, but with our relationship status… Gah. I knew I shouldn't have said "_yes_" sooner! Why did I even agree? I mean, there's practically nothing about it. He's creepy, clingy, possessive (maybe even obsessive? Oh, God.)… Just thinking about it gives me the chills.

I clicked my tongue. If further translated, what I actually said was, "_Shut up. Stop annoying me, you damn monkey._" I think I know why I refer to the guy as a monkey. See the above description.

"Don't give me that look," he said, smiling. Why was that smile always so bright? I never really did understand physics. Am I even making sense here? Tch. Figures. "Here. Merry Christmas, Misaki." He handed me some paper bag that magically came out of nowhere, or I'm just too distracted he brought it along with him this whole time.

"Uh, thanks," I muttered, looking inside the paper bag's contents. I scowled and took out Saruhiko's apparent Christmas gift for me. "A whale plushie? Gee, thanks." It was color blue, and soft and cushiony. I blinked as I noticed that the whale was holding some small box. Was it another gift for me? Oh, you shouldn't have (_insert sarcasm here_). I took it out of the mammal's (I know it looks like a fish, but science says it's a mammal. Here's a bridge. _Now get over it_.) fins and observed it like some curious kid looking at something he had never seen before. I narrowed my eyes as I slowly opened it. _Th-thump!_

_Ah, shit! A ring! A ruby ring! I-Is he for real?!_

"We've been together ever since… But how about staying together forever?"

_Fuck! _Commence the tripling of speed of my heartbeat right now.

"Marry me, Misaki."

Well,_ fuck_ me! Ugh. Ah… uh… I think I'm going to hyperventilate… I-I… Okay! Misaki. Calm down. You can do this… You can fucking do this, man! _Man up_!

"Er… Saru…" I started, my eyes wandering aimlessly. I honestly don't want to look at him right now. I really, really, _really_ don't want to now. Fuck. I am sooo nervous. _Another understatement_. I don't even… I…

"What is it?" he said to me with those anticipating blue orbs of his. Damn, why does he look some kid right now? It's making me more nervous… I hope he doesn't hate me (though I really wish he did) for this…

"Sorry, but…"

He snapped his head up, smiling weirdly. "It's okay. I-I understand. I can wait…" He must be stupider than I thought. Wait, he looks nervous too! I want to laugh so hard, but my heart is a big lump in my throat. Life can be so unfair sometimes…

"You didn't let me finish, idiot," I huffed. I cleared my throat and braced myself. Don't hate me (I hope you still did). "I forgot to buy you a present this year!"

He blinked. "Uh, it's okay…" He looked so lost. Poor guy.

I then mentally smirked to myself. Guess he wasn't going to expect what I said next, eh?

"So will a 'yes' make up for it?"

You know what happened next, right? All of us do.

I know it's cliché and ya'll will hate me for it forever but I'll say it anyway:

"_And they all lived happily ever after."_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** _Only fairy tales end in happiness_. That's what they say. But I'd like to prove that happy endings also occur in real life! So I hope with this ending, I made you guys at least smile. We can do this, K fandom. We can get through this together! _Go, fight, win_! I was saved from the pits of despair with the help of my lovely friends I can't live without, and especially Teppei Tenshi (a.k.a. Teppei Kiyoshi). I love you guys. I mean it. You are the doki dokis to my kokoro.

I dedicate this to my kitty cat, **Shieru-chan** (Totsuka). Bby, yeah, I know it's hard. Did I at least made you smile with this stupid last chapter of mine? I hope it did. Your owner loves you forever and ever until the end of time. You're mine and I'm yours. _Remember that_.

I also dedicate the last chapter to the best boss in the world, **Mizuouji**. You're just the best. You're one of the lovelies who helped me get through it. Not to mention the lovely manga you recommended for me. I can't stop laughing at its cuteness. No one can compare to your awesomeness and loveliness. I love you, boss! –showers you with love-

And of course, I dedicate this story wholesomely to all you readers and fans of K. Cheer up! There's a second season! We can hope and dream, right?

**On that fine note, I now formally call this story closed and completed.**

xoxo

**Shouhei-kun**


End file.
